Never Alone
by Wolfenlady
Summary: CURRENT REVAMPING, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR UPDATED CHAPTERS! (10/31/12) Oliver's last year at Hogwarts he is joined by friends of all kinds, and the looming war of good vs evil is upon them. Full Summary inside, slightly AU. Wood/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Alone**

**Chapter One**

No one paid attention to the drove of families arriving at the King's Cross station, no one noticed the odd animals in cages ranging from owls, to cats, to toads. They were too involved in their own world to acknowledge others. A bespectacled boy pushed a cart with a broomstick protruding from it and after glancing around walked straight through a wall followed by a group of red-haired boys with their mother and then a brunette with a cat in a wicker basket. On the other side scarlet steam billowed from the Hogwarts Express, students milled around shouting to friends, first years milled around as the experienced students pushed by to choose their train cabins.

"Ripley!" A British accented voice shouted; a seventeen year old girl with light brown wavy hair waved wildly from beside a loaded cart and the train. "Bloody hell," Rae Neavu muttered to her companion Alice Bennett. "She's deaf!"

"I'll get her," the petite girl cupped both hands around her mouth and bellowed. "Todd!"

A dark haired head turned, sharp brown eyes searching the crowd, a scowl on her face; finally the American bred witch spotted her friends. She lifted an arm in greeting. "Hey guys!" She moved through the hoards of people and finally Ripley Todd was reunited with her British friends. "How was your summer?" She asked them, leading the way onto the train, taking only her backpack and her cat, Bauer.

"Amazing," Rae grinned, perfectly content with her summer spent in the French countryside. "A full holiday of drawing and painting. And I met a boy!" She pranced around in a small circle, grinning like an idiot. Ripley wagged her eyebrows suggestively. "Not like that." Rae scolded.

Ripley smirked and looked at the smallest of the trio. "Alice?"

The more demure member of the group shrugged her shoulders and spoke softly. "I went to a drama camp, the one at the Rose Theater. What'd you do?"

The seventeen year old American turned, walked backward as she spoke. "That would be hockey, all goddamn summer, AKA, my summer was awesome, beyond awesome, I feel almost Godlike." Rae snorted at the response, earned a glower. Ripley pirouetted and opened a compartment door, tossed her backpack onto the rack above their seats, set her carrier down and collapsed onto the seat. "Flew into London this morning around five AM, went home, got two hours of sleep and came here." She let Bauer out of his carrier; he promptly plopped down beside her, purring in contentment.

"That's what you get for living in the U.S. and not going to school there," Rae replied putting her black shoulder bag onto the rack beside Ripley's bag.

"Family lives here that's where I go to school, end of story," her friend replied stretching out on the seat. "But as much as I hate to rain on your parade, hockey was held in Quebec this year…that's in Canada Rae."

"I know where Quebec is!" Rae snapped as she cracked open a window, waving at a group of Ravenclaw's.

"Touchy," Ripley smiled, held up her hands in surrender.

Alice smiled, putting her pink shoulder bag on the other rack. "Well, at least we're home again."

"Not there yet," Ripley replied, closing her eyes, arms tucked under her head.

"Oy!" The door opened to the shout of the last Gryffindor to join them. Jess Gerry kicked the bottom of Ripley's sneakers. "Get your feet off the seat!"

"Oh blow me." Rip muttered as she swung back into a sitting position.

"I'll pass, Rip," Jess sat down across from Ripley and Rae who had taken advantage of Ripley sitting up. The American merely grinned, propping her feet up on the other seat. "So, hockey was good?" Jess asked, settling in. "Got to see the boys?"

"Of course," she answered. "The guys are doing great, Quinn's really improved, coach was around though, he had some kind of by pass or something, he's fine though. The teams hanging onto the idea that I'm in a school in Ireland, so we're clear."

"One more year and you won't have to lie anymore. It's just our seventh year, what could go wrong?" Rae asked with a shrug. The train began to move, the four Gryffindor's joined the rest of the students hanging out of the windows waving to families and younger children who wouldn't be going for another couple years.

0-0-0

It was only an hour into the train ride when Ripley rose from her seat, stretching her long body. Jess twitched in her sleep across from her and Rae glanced up from her sketch pad where the outline of Alice absorbed in a book was in the process of being shaded. "Where're you going?" She asked softly.

"See whose back," Ripley answered, ran a hand through her curls hanging in her ponytail. "Take a piss, scare some first years, so on and so forth."

"Lovely," Alice muttered taking a moment to move her blue eyes from the text of _Macbeth_ to the face of Ripley. Her friend grinned and ducked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Rae leaned back, letting her eyes and hand rest from the sketch. She combed her fingers back through her loose hair and said. "She lost weight."

Alice nodded, as she too gave her eyes a break. "She played hockey all summer. She mentioned that they played for three hours a day. Spread out of course. I still think she's a loon for doing three hours of it. "

Rae nodded in agreement, but being always neutral she added, "Think about it this way though, how long do you spend on stage?"

"Point taken," Alice smiled, laughing softly. "She loves it."

Rae smiled. "Yeah, remember when she made us come to the U.S. that one summer and watch her play a game."

"Good times." Alice grinned.

"And then of course she came to the art exhibit and your play."

"I'm still embarrassed from when she got up on her seat to cheer for me during last call." Alice laughed.

0-0-0

Ripley left the onboard restroom, brown eyes glancing out the window to watch the scenery pass. She rolled her head around on her shoulders, loosening her neck muscles, fixed black polo tee and went on her way. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts and watching the scenery that she ran smack dab into a wall of flesh and muscle. "Jesus!"

"Beg yer pardon," a deep Scottish brogue immediately spoke; large, warm hands clasped her bare forearms. He looked down at the brunette curls corralled into a ponytail and grinned. "Ripley?"

"Hi Oliver." She said with a laugh. Ripley lifted her face, beaming with joy at seeing the Gryffindor captain, and her crush. Yes, still the same old butterflies, and heart beating faster. So much for outgrowing that, she thought bitterly.

He gave her a quick strong hug that left her warm. "It's good to see you," Wood turned around and motioned the boy standing in the door of their cabin forward. "New student from the highlands of Scotland, his names Carson Beckett, Dumbledore said he'll be in our house."

"Nice to meet you," Ripley reached around Oliver to shake the boys hand.

Carson grinned, blue eyes twinkling. "Likewise."

"Anyways," She smiled at Oliver, "I have to get back; Rae will bite my head off."

"See ya around."

"Bye." Ripley waved a hand, and let her hips sway as she sauntered away, praying that it wasn't for nothing and laughing at herself for even doing it.

Carson watched her walk away and let out a breath in a short laugh. His companion arched a brow in question. "She's not bad lookin'."

"Who, Ripley?" Oliver snickered. "You're lookin' at the wrong lass, Carson. She's picky, too be perfectly blunt."

"No wonder," Carson said cryptically sitting back down in the cabin.

"No wonder what?"

Carson rolled his eyes, and opened a chocolate frog as he spoke."She likes you, idiot."

"What are you talkin' about?" Oliver asked laughing as he sat back down, arms behind his head. "She's never—no, no, just no, that-that's impossible."

"I'm only tellin' ya what I saw." Carson replied, blue eyes gleaming with mirth. Oliver's brows crunched together and he rubbed the back of his neck in thought, was it possible?

0-0-0

"Oh my god!" Ripley finally snapped when they were an hour away from Hogwarts. Bauer jumped from his solid sleep, and turned green eyes on his mistress. "I am so freakin' bored!"

Rae looked up from her drawing. "Calm down, Rip."

"I can't take it anymore freakin' more. I'm going nuts! This whole sitting still, in one crowded cabin, I have to do something!"

Alice opened her eyes from resting them she had finished _Macbeth_ and was now reading _Romeo and Juliet_, "You know the whole train does not need to hear you."

Ripley pouted. "I can't help it."

"Go shag Oliver." Jess snapped irritably. She was still cranky with Ripley from being woken up by the prank that the Gryffindor had deemed worthy enough to bestow on her.

Ripley grinned, "Love to."

Rae sighed heavily and slid her sketchpad into her bag, and glanced out at the darkening sky . "Ladies, we're almost there, so do us all a favor Ripley and go wander around, torture Slytherin's, do _whatever_ it is you do best."

"Fine," Ripley rose with a large, dramatic sigh. "I understand when you guys don't want me. Do not mourn the passing of the wolf, instead drink and be merry," She opened the door backing out, "Laugh and love, be free and—" Her words were cut off as she tripped back into the arms of someone. The door slid shut and Rae winked at her. Strong arms hauled her to one side of the darkened corridor, the wall hard against her back. "Hey! Back off, buddy." She lifted a fist in an instinctive gesture to defend herself. A callused palm covered the entirety of her hand.

"Ya always were feisty." Oliver said, releasing her. She chuckled softly, thankful it was Oliver and not anyone else. "What was that speech about?"

She smiled innocently. "I may or may not have had a tiny, itsy, bitty little outburst."

Oliver chuckled. "Bored again?"

"What do ya mean _again_?" Ripley asked as she walked along with him towards the snack cart that was stationed in the hall. "

"Lass, it happens every time we come back to Hogwarts, like clockwork I might add, an hour into the ride you have to stretch, another hour and you start getting restless, after that you, uh, ya know, have outbursts." Oliver hadn't meant to prove he knew so much about her, but it was hard not to as they walked side by side, arms brushing. It baffled him, especially because Carson's words were still fresh in his mind, gnawing at his conscious.

She smiled in the dim lighting. "Well, I feel special." She bumped her hip against his in a companionable gesture that summed Ripley up perfectly. "So, we winnin' the cup this year."

"You bet your ass we are," the Quidditch captain replied cockily.

Ripley raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Picked up some phrases from me, huh?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Hard not to, lass."

The Gryffindor smiled they arrived at the candy cart. "I'll take that as a compliment." She stated proudly. He grinned at her and paid for two bars of chocolate, held one out to her. She eyed it suspiciously and with a hint of lust.

"Take it," Oliver ordered, with a slow reluctance she obeyed. "Don't give me that look." He added as she gazed at him, unwavering in an accusing stare.

She scowled. "I lost weight Oliver, I don't wanna—"

"Todd, you were fine the way you were, don't start." He pushed her gently on their way, his hand resting on the small of her back. They walked a little longer in silence which he broke as he thought of something to share. "So, Puddlemere United has been looking at my records, and talking to Madam Hooch about my Quidditch skills."

Ripley's brows winged up in a pleasant surprised way. "Y-you think you'll play in the big league?"

"Well, sort of, let me put it in your terms," Oliver thought long and hard. "Your national teams are the, uh, the—"

"NHL." She finished.

Oliver nodded and continued. "Right, and the not so—"

"AHL."

"It'll be like that one."

"So, you'll be the baby team of a bigger team?" Ripley emphasized to help out the Scottish man.

He grinned. "Hopefully."

"That's great, Wood!" She smiled widely at him, brown eyes gleeful. Oliver realized at that moment that she understood everything about him, his passion for the sport he played, what it was like to be captain, to rely on the team, how many times had he heard her talk of the team back home? He stood, hazel eyes studying the face in front of him. How many times had he seen those expressive brows furrowed in worry over something that she had no control over? How many times had she turned to him in class and made him laugh with a snarky comment or a silly expression? She made him smile, laugh—she made him happy.

"Rip," Oliver felt his heart quicken as the question of them being together rose in his throat. "Would—" The trains brakes engaged so quickly that Ripley let out a yelp as she and Wood were thrown onto the floor of the corridor. "Mother fuc—" Ripley's curse was cut off as he landed on her. "Ow my back."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked, arms braced as he towered over her.

"Ripley!" Rae shouted whipping the door to their compartment open as the lights flickered. "Oh thank Mer-Oliver get off of her!"

"Sorry," Wood got up, reached a hand down, and pulled Ripley up with ease. "What's going on?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders, gray eyes worried. "I was hoping you two would know."

"Bloody buggering hell!" Carson stumbled out into the hallway from four cabins down. "Oliver!"

"Aye?" Was the answer as he finally let go of Ripley's hand. Rae arched a brow at Ripley, who shook her head.

"You alright?" He walked down the hall even as others began to emerge, a growing uneasiness among the students.

"Fine."

"Everyone in here, quick." Jess turned from the dark rain spattered window. "We're not even at Hogsmead." Her quick dark brown eyes took in her friends reactions. Rae looked like a scholar in deep thought, Alice wore her worry on her face, Oliver looked confused, and Ripley—as stone faced as ever. Jess' eyes landed on the newest member to Gryffindor. He looked at ease with the world, relaxed on the seat he was occupying. He caught her glance and winked one bright blue orb. Automatically she dropped her gaze, cheeks warming.

"Why would we stop in the middle of the tracks?" Ripley closed the door behind her as everyone got resituated. She could all but feel how unsettled her friends were, and hell she was one of the ones ill at ease.

"Rip," Jess turned frightened brown eyes onto her friend, the American stood tensely, shoulders squared for a fight. The train shuddered and rocked gently. Alice gripped Jess's and Rae's hands in hers. Carson and Oliver waited, on guard. Ripley turned toward the door as it slid open, a black figure floated in front of her. The group of Gryffindor's stared, breath coming out in plumes of white smoke. "Dementor." Alice whispered.

"Get out," Ripley commanded as she stepped forward, shielded her friends. The Dementor turned its head to one side. Oliver stood up, pulled her back gently. "Out!" She yelled.

"Ripley, shut up." Wood whispered in her ear. "Dementors aren't the kind of thing you want to make angry." It hissed after a moment and turned. The door slid shut, slowly, as if taunting the woman's attempts. Ripley trembled beneath Wood's hand, and in the darkness he wrapped an arm around her. "You're fine," He whispered loud enough for only her to hear. "You're fine."

The lights flickered to life, the chill in the air lifted and the train began moving ever so slowly. "Who wants chocolate?" Ripley asked, pulling out the bar trying to lighten the mood. Jess took it and ripped the wrapper open. She took a small piece before she passed it.

"That's the best cure," Alice said taking a chunk, "That's what my book I was reading—"

"Nerd," Ripley teased before she could finish. The chocolate suddenly felt like a rock in her stomach. "Oh shit, oh shit." she jumped out of her seat.

"What?" Oliver went to his feet after her.

"Jackie, I forgot about Jackie," With those words she sprinted from the cabin.

"What's a Jackie?" Carson asked.

"Bugger all," Rae muttered, and answered, "Her cousin, they were supposed to meet in here before we got to Hogwarts." She nibbled away at her square of chocolate. "Kids probably scared to death."

Oliver took his own candy bar out and split it with Carson, wondering how much Jackie was like Ripley, and if the kinship was even close to identical it wouldn't make for a boring year.

0-0-0

"Squirt, take a breath and calm down," Ripley held the eleven year old still, crouched in front of her seated cousin. Jackie took a shuddering breath, deep blue eyes bright with tears. She was slowly eating the chocolate Ripley had given her. "Now listen, you're coming to my cabin, we'll get in uniform and then we'll go to the castle—"

"What were those things?" Jackie's lower lip jutted out, trembled. Ripley nudged her hand to keep eating the chocolate.

She rocked back on her heels. "Dementors." She glanced around at the other two girls in the cabin, all nibbling away on chocolate. _God bless Alice and her books_. Ripley thought to herself.

"Why were they here?"

"I don't know, kiddo, but Dumbledore will tell us." Ripley rose, grabbed her cousins' bag and opened the door. She held out her hand for Jackie to take, the moment her cousin's hand was in hers she moved towards her own cabin.

"So?" Rae asked softly as she and Ripley changed in the cabin. They had been taking turns, going two by two. "How is she?" she referring to Ripley's cousin, Rae had seen the tight lines around Ripley's mouth when she had arrived.

"Scared shitless," Ripley answered pulling on the gray tweed skirt.

"You were protecting us," Rae stated as she buttoned up her white shirt. "Did you notice? The minute you knew something was wrong."

"And?" Ripley asked as she began buttoning her own shirt. Rae pulled her Mary-Janes on, then her gray sweater. "Rae?" Ripley held her hands up. "And what?"

"You wonder why you're animagus is a wolf."

"Don't start this again."

"You protect us, Rip, what is so bad about that?" Rae turned her friend around; Ripley looked down on her from her height of 5'10. "You've fought for each and every one of us, and if I know you well enough, which I think I do, you'd dive in front of an unforgivable curse if you had to."

"Drop it okay? It doesn't mean anything." She tugged her gray sweater on angrily, opened the door and called the others back in officially ending the conversation. Carson and Oliver had long since gone back to their cabin to change and she and Rae had been the last ones to dress.

"It means everything in the long run, Ripley," said Rae taking the final word on the matter. Jackie sat beside her cousin, pale with nervousness at the sorting ceremony that was soon to come, and she wished, as she glanced up at her cousin, she wished she had Ripley's brave face. As if reading her mind Ripley leaned over and playfully tugged a strand of light brown hair, and finished with a wink of a doe eye.


	2. Chapter 2

It was fully dark by the time the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. Ripley rose, grabbed Jackie's hand and slung her rucksack over her shoulder. The others got up, getting prepared to head out. She glanced down at Jackie and sighed, what could she possibly say to her that would help. "Don't worry about your things, they'll be put the trunk in whatever house you're put in." Ripley winced as Jackie's hand tightened around her fingers when they began to walk. She knew deep down she wanted her cousin in Gryffindor with her, but she knew the hat chose, and although you could argue with the hat, it wouldn't always been to your advantage. She maneuvered her way through the crowd, her fellow Gryffindor's weaving with her, formed a wall around Jackie. She stepped out of the train and breathed in the cold September air, a small smile curved her lips. Home.

The familiar form of Hagrid stood beside the lake with his many boats. "First years over 'ere! First years!" The students split, most heading toward the carriages that awaited them, the rest to the boats.

"Hargid!" Ripley lifted her arm, got his attention.

"Hi there Rip, who's this?" Hagrid beamed at Ripley and Jackie from behind his bushy beard.

"Jackie, my cousin." Ripley nudged the girl forward. "Keep an eye on her for me?"

"Alright then," Hagrid pointed Jackie to a little four person rowboat. "Four to a boat!" Ripley watched until she saw Jackie safely situated and walked over to a carriage that Rae, Alice and Jesse already occupied. "She'll be fine Rip," Rae assured her. Ripley settled back into the seat. "We were." Rae added. Her friend grunted in reply.

0-0-0

Inside the castle the first years waited in the antechamber, Jackie tapped her foot nervously, standing in her plain black robes. She felt like she was going to puke, even as she thought it she felt a wave of nauseous wash over her. She would focus on something else, anything else. Across the hall, above the heads of the other first years she saw the doors to the Great Hall open and close. She let out a breath of relief. It wasn't time yet.

And just as that thought left her mind, there was Ripley parting the first years like the Red Sea until she stood in front of her. "Ripley…" Jackie whined.

All business Ripley ruffled the girls head. "Okay, Jax here's the deal, you stand in line when they call your name just go to the stool, sit down. The hat will go on your head and yell out your house." Ripley looked down at her pale faced cousin with a smile. "That's all there is to it. As long as you don't trip on the way you'll be golden." The door opened and closed again. Neither moved.

"What if I don't make into Gryffindor with you?" Jackie's lower lip trembled, she was terrified. Oliver watched from the door as Ripley knelt down to Jackie's height.

"Look squirt, you got guts up the wazoo."

"No I don't—"

"Shush." Ripley smiled and touched her fingertips under her cousins chin and lifted the face up. "Your mum and dad would be proud."

Jackie's eyes glistened at her words, and her head dropped to hide them. "I miss them."

For a moment the Gryffindor let her forehead rest against Jackie's. "They're watching over you. Always." She pulled back, business again. "Now give me a 'fuck you' attitude." Ripley ruffled her cousin's hair. "Tell the hat you need your family and if worse comes to worse tell it to burn in Hell." Ripley hugged Jackie tightly. "Good luck, Squirt." She whispered.

"Miss Todd!" Minerva McGonagall eyed her student. "Where are you supposed to be?" Ripley grinned innocently. "You too Mr. Wood." She added. Ripley glanced behind her at Oliver, he smiled. "First years over here!" Minerva lifted her arm as she walked away. Ripley nudged Jackie forward and watched as she lined up.

"What happened to her parents?" Oliver was directly behind her now.

"They died in a car crash, they were both muggles," Ripley turned and headed for the Great Hall. "My dad and mom are her Godparents, she's their responsibility now."

"Why are you so worried?"

"That kid has been under my wing since she was six years old; I like to keep an eye on her." Ripley answered as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

"She's got all of us Rip, not just you." Oliver replied, she smiled at him and they sat down in their separate spots at opposite ends.

"We will begin the sorting in a few moments so everyone be patient." McGonagall announced as the first years hurried to get in line.

"Patience my ass let's kill something!" Ripley shouted at her Head of House. There was a ripple of laughter through the hall.

"Todd!" Minerva shouted aghast, and held up a warning finger.

"Sorry!" Ripley called back and then snickered as Jesse snorted into her hand.

It took forever for the sorting to begin, and then when it started it took even longer. Ripley tapped the table clapping when they got three first years; she was hungry, tired and goddamn well ready for bed. Finally they got to the letter J.

"Joncas, Jackie."

"Go Jackie!" Jackie looked at Ripley, Rae, Jesse and Alice where the stood clapping, and blushed hard. Ripley let out a loud 'whoop' as the hat went on her head, then all was quiet.

_Let's see. Hmm. You have courage your cousin was right about that. You're Smart. Ravenclaw would fit you quite well indeed, but I suppose you want to be with your cousin._

**Yes, put me with Ripley. Please**

_But think of how much you could do in Ravenclaw._

**I want my family, Ravenclaw won't have family. Any other house is bollocks!**

_If you insist. I supposed it shall be_—"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Ripley leapt out of her seat. "Oh who wins? Huh, who? We do! In your face!"

"Sit down!" Jesse yanked her friend down who then was too busy hugging her cousin. Her gaze fell to the end of the table, Oliver smiled and nodded. Dinner was loud and rambunctious what more was to be expected on the first night back.

At the end of dinner Dumbledore rose, lifted his arms for quiet. "First of all I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin," A worn looking man stood and bowed slightly to the applause, and took his seat. Ripley gazed at him for a moment held his stare. Remus gazed into the dark toffee colored eyes; a clear look that said 'watch your step', he nodded to her, she broke the stare, brows furrowed. "Secondly, Hogwarts will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban—" Gasps and mummers went through the crowd. Ripley glanced down toward Harry Potter, she had heard about his encounter earlier on the train. He looked like she felt, unnerved; he turned and began talking to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, almost immediately. Oliver and Carson conversed softly about it as Dumbledore finished up his speech and dismissed them.

"I can't believe they're doing that," Rae said as they made their way toward the dorms; she combed her fingers back through her loose light brown hair. Ripley walked behind her, Jackie in her arms from the sixth floor up; in her exhausted sleep Jackie's fingers tangled into Ripley's brown curls. Oliver and Carson followed behind catching snatches of their conversation.

"There's a spell against them, but it's really advanced magic, I don't know if the school even teaches it, and if they do only some of the professors could teach it," Alice was saying as they neared the portrait, she tossed her smooth fawn colored locks over her shoulder.

"Sons'o'bitches don't know what's comin' to 'em," Ripley snarled. Jackie shifted, looping her arms and legs around Ripley. "Goddamn dementors."

"Ripley," Jess chided softly. "You'll wake her." Oliver smiled as the American fell quiet, climbed through the circular doorway of the common room. She dispersed up the girls stairs to put Jackie in bed. She made sure she was tucked in before she backed out of the dark dorm room; already the first years were out like a light. She meandered back down to the common room her friends, Oliver and Carson were still there. "Kids are passed out." She announced. Oliver smiled at the words she chose.

"Remember us on our first night here?" Rae asked smiling as she relaxed in one of the comfy armchairs; blue-gray eyes glinted in the firelight. "Hardly knew each other and we had a pillow fight."

Ripley grinned at the memory. "Yeah, then we got saddled in all our classes together, me with a freakin' artist, drama dweeb, and a teacher who was one step over insane."

"Jock," Rae muttered affectionately, their first year was full of memories, one of which was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Ah yes, Quirrel."

"Three fries short of a happy meal."

"I'll pretend to know what that means."

"Good, 'cause I don't feel like explaining it."

"Well, ladies," Oliver stood up, meeting Ripley's eyes for a moment. "We're heading off."

"Night Oliver," she said softly.

"G'night lass." He smiled almost tenderly and with Carson at his side left, brown eyes following him.

Rae and Alice shared a look. "Well," Rae stated. "That's interesting, that's very interesting."

Ripley raised her brows at Rae. "What is?"

"'Night Oliver'" Rae repeated in a high pitched girly voice as she fanned herself with her hand.

"'G'night lass.'" Jess drawled in fake horrible Scottish accent.

"Make love to me now, Quidditch god!" Rae threw herself onto the table between them and the fireplace, Jess leapt on her with growl.

"Give me a fuckin' break," Ripley rolled her eyes, and stomped off toward the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory.

"Ya know the boys' stairwell doesn't have a spell to keep girls out," Jess called after her.

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck Wood!" Jess spat back.

"I will!" Ripley shouted whipping around, pointing at her friend. "Later on." She added as an afterthought. Jess cocked her head, waited. "Maybe never, I… don't… know."

"Wow," Jess stood, shaking her head thick black mane swaying. "You disappoint me."

"I disappoint myself," Ripley shurgged. "I'm a goin' to my room."

"Why don't we all go?" Rae asked. There were murmurs of agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight filtered in through the windows of the seventh year boy's dormitory and woke Oliver, he groaned and tried to moved finding he was stuck. He looked down at his legs tangled in the sheets. He reached onto his night table fumbling around, his fingers touched his watch band and he grabbed it looking at the little hands. Six-thirty. He groaned, sat up and untangled himself. With a muttered curse he stood and walked over to his window, bleary brown eyes took in the scene before him as he began to awake. A fine mist hung over the lake, the Giant Squids tentacles waved in the air before going under. His gaze zeroed in on a figure walking along the lake. He furrowed his brows. It looked like it could be Ripley, she was well known for being an early riser for her runs or skates during the school year. He shrugged to himself, pushed thoughts of her from his mind, and headed toward the bathroom intent on a shower.

The smell of wet grass, chimney smoke and the raspy crunch of pebbles filled her senses as she cooled down from a mile run. The birds were beginning to sing as Ripley walked along the lakeshore. She had done her run, crunches and pushups like always in fall, spring and summer. With a heavy sigh she flopped down onto a dead log. The small perks of living among muggles happened to be their technology and right then she was missing her MP3 player. She watched the sun move across the robin's egg blue sky to rest above the Gryffindor tower, with a heavy sigh she got up and jogged to the castle.

"Where were you?" Rae asked, walking out of the bathroom, a towel around her body. Ripley was panting and sweating, gulping down water from a bottle she had brought from home. The artist rolled her eyes. "Stupid question, never mind." She laid out each piece of her uniform on the bed and tapped her scalp with her wand to dry her hair.

"Relying on magic aren't ya?" Ripley asked, grabbing her towels and her shower caddy. "God forbid you use a towel and dry it properly."

"My dear Ripley when you grow up and become a woman you'll know the wonders of a simple spell." Rae replied much to use to Ripley's grousing in the early morning. Ripley tossed her sweaty running hoodie onto her neatly made bed. Bauer looked at it, purring, he got up, sniffed it and curled up on top of it. "Ha-ha," Ripley pretended to laugh at Rae's words. "Fuck yourself, Rae." She left the room, followed closely by Jess.

"You've got to love our friends," Alice said as she pulled her Mary-Janes on. Rae frowned at her. The actress grinned, "It'd be boring without her."

"I know," Rae got dressed, and tied her hair back at the nape of her neck, "If we didn't have her I don't think we'd be as protected as we think we are."

"That's not true."

"Would you get in a fight with someone to defend your friends?"

"I'd warn them."

"Rip would punch them, Jess would too," Rae gathered her school things slipping them into her shoulder bag. "Face facts, Ripley protects us whether we want her to or not."

`"What about me?" Ripley asked reemerging after ten minutes in the shower; her hair was wrapped up in a towel as well as her body.

"How do you take a shower that fast?" Alice asked mouth agape.

"Takes us ten minutes to undress, thirty minutes to shower, so on and so forth," Rae added in watching Ripley dry her hair with a towel. "How are you so bloody quick?"

"Well, when we get off the ice we have twenty minutes to get out. Five to undress, five to pack up, five minutes to shower and get about five minutes to get redressed. So yeah," Ripley turned with a slightly bitter smile. "I'm quick."

"Don't you ever take time to enjoy a long, hot shower?" Alice inquired.

"We have hot water?" Ripley glanced behind at Alice, her shirt hung in her hands. "Really?" She widened her brown eyes.

"Oh my god," Rae shook her head, covering her eyes. "You poor child."

Ripley snickered. "I'm kidding, Rae, I know there's hot water."

"Thank Merlin," Alice replied. Ripley chuckled and shimmed into her skirt before buttoning her shirt. "Let me do your hair and make-up, just this once."

"Not gonna happen."

"Please."

"No. Not even no, but _hell_ no." Ripley looked away for a second, and Alice muttered the spell for drying hair. Ripley shivered as warmth dripped through her. "Alice!" Her brown hair grazed below her shoulders in curls.

"I only dried your hair, Ripley, honestly." Alice grinned. "Now let me do a glamour spell. A little itty bitty one." She held up two fingers and made a pinching motion. The American packed her bag grumbling about preppy girls and their goddamn looks. Rae relaxed on her bed and watched with a smirk as Jess bolted in and slammed the door. "So that's a yes?" Alice ventured. Ripley succumbed to the idea of looking like a girl and nodded.

"I'm late; I'm late, oh dammit!" Jess ran around the room collecting her uniform, shedding the towel and getting dressed.

"Oh god!" Ripley shielded her eyes, interrupted Alice mid-spell. "I do _not_ need to see your naked ass at seven in the mornin'!" Jess stopped her fingers on the last button of her shirt. She looked around dark brown eyes bewildered. Ripley knew that look. "Oh fer cryin' out loud, Jess, you do this every year. We don't have our class schedules yet; we do not have a scheduled time to be downstairs."

"You'd think she would remember," Alice added, grinning. She brought Ripley's face toward her with one small hand and tapped Ripley's nose with the tip of her wand, albeit harder than necessary. Ripley's eyes brightened, her cheeks flushed a little and her full lips reddened only slightly.

"Oooh," Jess leaned over Alice's shoulder to admire her handy-work. "I like it."

Ripley turned and looked in the mirror; she nodded her head in approval. "I want food," She got up, swung her school bag over her shoulder and waited for the rest of the girls to join her.

"There goes my moment of glory," said Alice dryly.

Oliver glanced towards the stairs as footsteps resonated from inside the stone cavern, and the voice of Rae was clearly heard. "Ripley, put your shoes on."

"I don't wanna."

"Do it!"

"Can't make me!"

"Why you—" Rae's shout was interrupted as Ripley burst out of the stairwell, the British girl on her tail. "You are so bloody dead!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Ripley shouted, let out a whoop and dove onto the couch beside Oliver. She yanked his shirt and pulled him on top of her. "Lie there, don't move." She ordered.

"If you wanted me—" Oliver began

"Ow!" Ripley grabbed at her hair which Rae had just yanked, Oliver moved out of the way to avoid being injured in the crossfire. "That's my freakin' hair, psycho!"

"Then don't hit me!" Rae shouted back, giving her friend a good smack in the arm to add insult to injury.

"If you weren't smaller and _weaker_ than me, I'd kill ya," Ripley said, and sat down to put on her Mary-Janes. She rose once more.

"Now you better run," Rae threatened, standing on tiptoes trying to reach Ripley's height of 5'11 from her 5'3.

"Rae," Alice entered the room sighing. "Don't let Ripley bother you, she's just itching for a fight."

"Hey, if you had a record of nineteen, you'd want to get that last fight for a good even twenty," Ripley replied, "C'mon Wood, we're going to breakfast."

Oliver smiled at her and noted the difference in her hair and face. He liked it. "I'll get Carson and meet you down there." Ripley stood staring at Oliver as he raked his eyes over her body.

"Coming?" Alice asked turning around at the entrance, Rae was ahead of her pushing Jess towards the portrait. "Rip?"

The American shook her head facing her friend. "Yeah. Sorry, zoned out." She began to turn away as her friends departed.

"Rip…"Oliver began. She turned. "You, uh, ya look good." He waved his hand aaround his face and head. She grinned at him and jogged off after her friends. "Ya look good, really Wood?" He muttered to himself. "Brilliant flirting, fucking brilliant." He headed upstairs and threw himself on his bed, waiting for Carson. He tried to read a magazine, but it wasn't holding his attention. Carson entered the room a dark red towel looped around his lean waist. He glanced at Oliver who had a Quidditch magazine lying open, but unread across his hard stomach. His light brown eyes stared up at the canopy, thinking. Carson began to dress as he observed his friend. "What're ya thinkin' about?" Beckett asked.

"Quidditch."

"No, it's somethin' else," Carson yanked his trousers up and moved on to his tie. "A girl maybe." His fingers quickly formed a knot and his ran his hands through his bronze hair.

"Oh, don't start this again," Oliver stated with a sigh, swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood.

"What am I startin' that's not already there?"

"There's nothin' there, Carson. I've tried."

"No, ya haven't," Carson led the way down to the common room chatting the whole time, unaware of the quiet rage emitting from Oliver. "Yer gonna let her slip through yer fingers, and some other boy will get her, and you'll regret it."

The keepers' lips thinned into a frown, brown eyes boring into the back of Carson's head, where the smooth brushed the nape of his neck. Even friends could push their limits with him. Saying nothing he matched strides with Carson on the ground floor once they were down there. They traveled down to the main floor of the castle.

"What's goin' on over there?" Carson asked, blue eyes hooked on the group of people to the side. Oliver stopped hearing a first year in the crowd say.

"He just bloody punched 'er!" He and Carson shared the same look and pushed into the crowd. Students moved to the side as the two seventh years, exuding authority made their way through. Oliver prayed it wasn't Ripley fighting, not this time, not now. "Move along!" Wood roared, strong arms pushing students away, he made it to the scene in general and saw Jackie cowering beneath the raised fist of a boy. He assessed the situation quickly and hauled the boy off, a Slytherin he deduced, from the tie color. McGonagall rushed from the Great Hall, a first year Hufflepuff trailing after her, whimpering about the fight. Jackie wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand.

McGonagall arrived on scene, assessed with quick gray eyes and turned to Oliver. "Wood, go get Miss. Todd, she'll need to be in the meeting." She glanced down at Jackie and her frown deepened even more. "And be quick about it, Wood."

"Professor she wasn't even out here," Oliver replied, shoved the Slytherin toward the teacher. His Head of House shot him a hard stare, reluctantly he nodded. He knelt down, looked intently into Jackie's crystal blue eyes. "It's alright, lassie," he helped her up, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, walked her over to the open doors of the Great Hall. He paused, not yet ready to bring her to her cousin, "Now then," he knelt in front of her; strong fingers tilted her chin up. "Tell Oliver what happened."

Jackie's lower lip trembled, "I called him a cock-fag, because he said Gryffindor's were stupid and weak." Oliver repressed a chuckle for the girl's sake, he knew exactly where she had heard that phrase. "Then he shoved me, so I kicked him, th-then he pu-pun—punched me." Fresh tears began to fall again. Oliver hugged her tightly, smiling. He knew Ripley would have a fit over this, but he had to admit, the wee barin would be like her cousin in so many ways.

Ripley finished her plate pushing it aside, and drained her juice, while her friends went on eating. Her brown eyes swept the Gryffindor table, worry niggled at her full stomach. "She's not here yet, Alice."

"She'll be here, Rip. She can't get lost, so don't worry," Alice replied, set her napkin beside the golden plate and pushed the plate away from her so that she wouldn't nibble. Her gaze drifted toward the door, and her mouth opened in an 'O'. Rae furrowed her brow when she caught the look and turned her head as well. "Bloody hell," the moment the words left her mouth she clapped her hand over it.

"What?" Ripley asked, she crunched her brown brows together, "Jesus Rae, the hell is wrong with you? See a ghost?" She grinned at her own joke, and twisted her body to see. Her doe brown eyes widened, and full lips parted in a gasp. On Jackie's heart shaped face there was bruising, a busted lip as well. She stumbled to her feet, dodged Rae's outstretched hand and ran down between the tables. "Jackie!"

Oliver met her halfway, muscular arms held her in place as she strained to go after her cousin, who stood near the doorway. "Lass, hold on a minute," he grabbed her biceps and shook her. She looked at him, heart racing. He loosened his grip. "Ya need to take her to McGonagall. She got in a fight, that's all."

"That's all? That's all!" Ripley shouted, nearly in hysterics. "She is bleeding Wood!" The last thing she wanted was her eleven year old baby cousin, her _sister_ to get in fights like she had. Oliver let her go, watched her run to the girl.

"I'm sorry, Rip," Jackie whispered as Ripley knelt in front of hair, brown eyes not only furious, but filled with despair. "I didn't mean—"

"You're fine, kiddo," she hugged her closely. "You'll be hurtin', but you're fine." She stood, taking her cousins hand in hers. "C'mon, we have to see McGonagall." They walked in silence, Jackie unsure of what to say. She knew the tightness of Ripley's lips meant she was angry, feeling the need to defend herself Jackie blurted. "He made fun of us!" The seventeen year old said nothing in response, did nothing in response. Desperate now Jackie raised her voice, "Ripley! He was making fun of Gryffindor! That stupid Slytherin-"

"Exactly Jackie," Ripley stopped dead in her tracks, scowling darkly; eyes hard. Not the same cousin who had run to hug her only minutes before. "He's a Slytherin, our house enemy. Of course he's gonna say somethin'!" Frustrated she ran a hand over her loose curls, tugged on them as if pain would ease the fury, "Jesus Jackie, I'm not gonna be around this school forever, I need you to get away from fights, don't take after me. Just let them say shit and call it good." She walked up the stairs, the kid behind her. Jackie hung her head low; the Ripley she had just seen and heard wasn't the same Ripley that would've dropped the gloves on the ice at the slightest insult of her team.

Minerva looked up from the paper she was filling out and gazed at the two students in front of her, William Potts from Slytherin, a fourth year, and Jackie Joncas from Gryffindor, a first year. Pursing her lips, her gray eyes focused on Ripley, who sat casually on one of the desks in the Transfiguration classroom. "I am very disappointed in both of you," she stated, giving both the same glare. "Fighting is not a part of Hogwarts, besides dueling," she ignored Ripley's snort, and went on. "You'll both have a week of detentions, cleaning the trophy room, no magic, and you'll do it together." Ripley's head snapped up at that. She met Minerva's eyes, forehead furrowed, "And there'll be no more fighting, Mr. Potts. Points will be taken from both houses." Ripley scowled; points hadn't been taken away when she fought, only weeks of detention. "You'll go to breakfast, finish your day and meet me in here, seven o'clock sharp. Tardiness will not be accepted. Dismissed." Ripley put a casual arm around Jackie's small shoulders, walked with them. "Not you Miss. Todd, I'd like a word."

Ripley's hand had just opened the door, and she had seen Oliver waiting. A warm feeling entered her heart before Minerva added. "Now." Jackie went to Oliver taking his hand. With a wince she turned back towards Minerva. "Close the door."

"Professor," Ripley did as she was asked, walked to the desk. "I didn't fight; I didn't do anything, hell I didn't even _know_!"

"Miss. Todd, she is your cousin, from the looks of it she's as close as a sister, have you not housed her for the past six years?"

"Yes, and in those six years she has never fought anyone!"

"You're leading a bad example for her."

"I haven't fought anyone around her!"

"But she's got ears, Miss. Todd, she knows that you fight for your house, she knows fights have gone on because your friends have been bullied, and she knows that she needs to live up to your expectations."

"I have no expectations for her," the American argued, heatedly.

The older woman tilted her head to one side, "Is that so?"

"All I want her to do—" Ripley searched her brain for the right words. "All I want her to do is graduate and live a happy life, no fighting, no bloodshed, no wars, just for her to find a man, get married and be happy." Heartfelt words, McGonagall thought, very heartfelt.

"Keep an eye on her. This time she slides without a message to the Headmaster, if it happens again—"

"It won't." Was the decisive answer. Ripley turned, and with her head held high with pride walked out of the room. It wasn't even eight yet, and already Ripley could feel a headache coming on, the first day back and her cousin had gotten into a fight, she had already been talked to by her Head of House, and apparently things were not going to get any better.

0-0-0

"Ripley better hurry up, classes will be starting soon. " Alice said as Fred Weasley passed out the schedules to the older students he knew, "Fred we'll take Rip's, too."

"She in trouble already?" Fred asked finding Ripley's schedule and passing it over; he gave Wood his as he sat back down, Jackie glued to his side.

"No," It was Oliver who answered, "McGonagall's talkin' to her."

"Not anymore," Rae stated, nodded toward the doorway, Ripley had just entered looking just about as safe as a cannon with a lit fuse. Rae combed her lithe fingers back through her loose hair, letting it fall gently against her shoulders, gray-blue eyes fixated on her friend, ready to intervene.

Oliver's light russet eyes had followed Rae's gaze, and landed on Ripley. He would never tell her, but the skirt made her already long legs look even longer, and damn it to Hell and back she looked sexy. His stare landed on her face, he knew that look. Ripley's eyes roamed over the room and landed on the Slytherin table—on the kid who had hit her cousin. She tossed her head, like a horse throwing his head up for a fight, with a purposeful stride she walked toward the Slytherin's.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Alice murmured. "Problem, guys!"

"Bloody hell!" Rae jumped up from her seat. "Todd!" Her friend looked her way briefly. "Ripley, do not start anything! Understand me!"

"She's lost it," Carson rose, Oliver doing the same, "Wood, do somethin'."

"I can't," the Quidditch player replied calmly, though his stomach was in knots, "she's got to get it off her chest otherwise she'll be like this all day."

"Oliver!" Alice stated expectantly. "She won't listen to us."

"And ya think she'll listen ta me?" asked an irritated Oliver.

"Yes!" Alice snapped, Ripley sat down at the Slytherin table, "Oh no…RIPLEY!" Her friend waved a careless hand, attention glued on the boy in front of her.

"So," Ripley folded her hands on the table top. "Ya wanna have a small chat, Potts?"

The black haired youth, leaned back on the bench, crossed his arms, and scoffed softly. "You don't scare me."

Ripley smiled, slowly. Head cocked to one side she took on the same pose as him, "Fair enough," she took a breath and let it out in a sigh. "We'll do it your way. Wanna tell me why you decided to pick on a first year?"

"She called me a cock-fag."

Ripley tilted her head up towards the ceiling, as if asking 'why do you do this to me?' "Well, you are a Slytherin."

"Filthy yank," he spat, leaned forward. "She cried when I hit her. Filthy mud blood she is." Beside him Marcus Flint nodded his head in approval. He knew Ripley well enough to know what to have Potts say.

_We'll see who cries next_, Ripley thought smiling. With a quick shove of her legs she was up, inches from his face. The color drained from his cheeks. "Listen to me, kid," she whispered, even as Slytherin's began to rise in defense for their housemate. Gryffindor's or at least her friends were pushing through the breakfast crowd. "Look at her again and I warn you, touch her, I punch you, hit her, and you won't be walking, so much as make her bleed, and you'll become very close to the Whomping Willow, understood?"

"If you think you scare me for one second—" Potts began, her arm shot out quick as lightening, grabbed his tie, and hauled him from his seat. "Bloody hell!"

"Ripley!" Alice was small enough to dodge through the crowd and was at her side, pulling on her arm. The hockey player shook her off easily.

"Am I scarin' ya yet?" She hissed, brown eyes ablaze with rage, "'Cause if I'm not I know ways that will make you scared," Potts whimpered, he was just a fourth year for crying out loud! "We stand clear on if you touch her—"

"You'll kill me."

"Good," she snarled and shoved him back in the seat, around the same time Marcus Flint shoved Alice aside and grabbed Ripley's arm in an iron grip. Ripley whirled on him, he smiled. "Let go, Flint." She warned hoarsely.

His grip tightened. "Not a chance, Todd."

"Let her go, Flint," a hard warning was in Wood's soft brogue.

"This isn't your fight, Wood." Flint replied, he felt Ripley's muscle harden more as she tugged.

"It isn't yours either," Oliver grabbed Marcus' forearm, squeezed hard enough for the Slytherin Captain to glare at him. With a snarl Flint released Ripley and stormed off. Ripley scowled at Oliver and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Here's your sche—" Jess dropped off the minute Ripley snatched her bag from the Gryffindor table and yanked the piece of parchment from Jess' hand, stomping out of the Great Hall. "What is going—" Oliver went next, long legs covering the ground quickly. "I leave for the loo for ten minutes, _ten minutes_ and I miss something!"

George Weasley laughed, "Well, the way I see it, Rip got mad 'cause that Slytherin beat Jackie up, and she came back and threatened him. And then Oliver went over 'cause Flint grabbed her, and they almost fought, and then Rip ran out and Wood followed, 'cause he can." Jess stared at him. "That's the way I see it," he finished with beaming.

0-0-0

"Ripley!" Oliver jogged to catch her before she neared the doors to the courtyard; her sanctuary. Her pace was halter as he hauled back on her arm. She spun toward him, and her back met the solid wood door.

"Let me go, Wood!" She yelled, shoved her right palm into his chest. He held on through the pain. "Do not make me hurt you," she warned softly. "'Cause I will."

He looked down on her, mouth in a scowl, "Ya crossed the line back there, Todd." The use of last names meant one thing and one thing only; he was pissed. "He was defending his house same as you or I would."

"He hit a first year Wood, my _cousin_ no less."

"He didn't know."

"Oh, he knew," she argued. "Flint's behind this—"

"Get that thought outta yer head!" Oliver's accent thickened with anger. "Much as I hate him he had nothin' ta do with it!"

"Just how in the fuck do you know?" She challenged as she finally got her back off of the door. She hated being cornered and he knew that.

Oliver went quiet, their heavy breathing mingling; bodies' inches from touching, his eyes roved back and forth over her face. From the scowling lips, to deep chocolate brown eyes; darker with anger, and yes, he was sure fear. "What're ya worried about lass?" he asked softly, she let out a soft scoff, turning away shaking her head. He let her walk off, and heaved a sigh, what a perfect beginning to the first day back at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly above the castle their first day of classes, but a cloud of gloom followed Oliver through the whole day. It certainly didn't help that Ripley was in his Transfiguration class, Potions class, history of magic class, study hall. And now they were sitting in the common room in their free period. Alice, Carson, Rae, and Jess had joined them along with three first years who sat giggling in a corner. Ripley's head was bent over her transfiguration book, lips moving silently to whatever song she was singing in her head. Oliver sighed as he watched her with troubled eyes. They hadn't spoken since that morning. It was killing him, but not enough that he would cave first. She glanced up at that moment and met his eyes. The air between them seemed to spark, and the tension rose all at once.

Rae shivered, looked up from her parchment, she saw both the looks, and leaned back. She nudged Alice with one arm and Jess with the other. The two girls stared at Oliver then at Ripley. Rae dropped a note on Alice's book. _Sexual tension_. Alice smiled and nodded, tossing it to Jess, who snickered.

Ripley looked away first, a once in a lifetime thing for a stubborn girl like her. "Guys," her voice was soft, but imposing. "Ya mind." Her brown orbs fell on her three friends.

"Not at all," Alice answered quickly, Rae and Jess left their things behind and were just happy to be rid of the tension filled air. "I hope they don't do anything stupid."

"Well, they could have angry sex, or a snogging session, either one, it works both ways." Jess answered calmly, walking up the stairs. Rae paused in her stair climb, hesitating.

"She's kidding Rae," Alice tossed over her shoulder. "Wood can handle himself."

"It's not Wood I'm worried about."

Oliver leaned back in his armchair that was seated beside the fireplace, staring at her, waiting. He had no idea the turmoil she was fighting inside of her. Part of her wanted to scream, yell and punch things because someone had dared hurt her cousin, the other part wanted to grab Oliver, hug him, and snog him senseless because he had seen to Jackie. "I can't do this sitting still," she muttered, rising. The skirt swung at her knees, she had taken off her robes, her tie, and her Mary-Janes. Nervous fingers unbuttoned the first two holes of her shirt. Her sleeves were already rolled up. She paced from the fireplace to behind the couch, past his chair and back to her own chair, it went on for a few minutes, in that time he loosened his tie unbuttoned three holes, and rolled his sleeves up over muscled forearms, eyes watching.

Her full lips scowled down at the maroon carpeting as she passed by again, she was slowly becoming annoyed at herself. Oliver rubbed his cheek, sharp bristles reminding him that it was near time to shave. "Just say you're sorry," he ventured after several minutes.

She glared at him, "I'm not sorry for anythin', Wood." She had a lot to say, having spent the entire day thinking. She missed the time they spent together, but everything she wanted to say would never come out right. She had lied when she said there was nothing to be sorry about. _Forget pride, Todd!_ Her mind shouted. _This is Oliver!_ Swallowing her sigh of utter annoyance she sat down on the table in front of him, knees touching his. "I never thanked you for earlier," said Ripley softly. "You protected her."

Oliver gazed at her, the corner of his eyes wrinkled slightly in a smile, "Ya thought I wouldn't?"

"You could've been like everyone else, just walk by or watch, but you," she looked away, feeling emotion clog her throat. "You rescued her when you didn't have to. It should've been me who was there; I shoulda waited up here for her."

"Ripley," her name left his lips in a sigh, a hand closing over hers. "You're never alone love, least of all when I'm here. I know you, that little beastie is like a sister to you, and without your parents here you have to be a mother," he tightened his grip on her hand, she met his eyes. "I can at least be a father figure."

She smiled at his words, but the moment, that pure shining moment of love was ruined by a chorus of awww. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, and saw the three first year girls, chins in their hands watching them.

"Don't mind us," one of them said, grinning. "This is the most romantic thing we've seen since we've been here."

"On that note," Ripley turned away, pulled her hand out of Wood's, "I'm leaving for a walk."

"We have class in fifteen minutes."

"Yup," she turned with a warm smile. "Wanna join me?"

"Might as well, no tellin' what trouble you'd get yourself into."

0-0-0

The final class of the day was in one of the towers. Divination, possibly Ripley's least favorite subject was the class and though her walk with Oliver had been relaxing she was in no way ready to spend the next hour and a half looking at a glass ball. "I'm sure that most of you know," Trelawney breezed past Ripley and Rae's table as she spoke leaving behind the scent of sage, lavender and musk. Ripley wrinkled her tingling nose and rubbed it with the back of her hand. "That dreams are the gateway to our souls!"

"And libidos," Ripley muttered under her breath. Seamus Finnegan snickered, turned to grin at her from where he sat with Alice. Oliver was behind her seated with Carson, he had to cover his laugh with a cough as Trelawney turned. "Miss. Todd," the professor sauntered walked over to the little round table. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"The earth is not round, it is in fact square," Ripley replied smartly.

"About dreams."

With a smirk Ripley began to sing. "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep," Seeing that no one got it she sighed. "Cinderella guys, it's a classic." She went back to silently brooding. Oliver watched her as she shifted uncomfortably, loosened her tie, something that almost all the boys had done long ago. A question still lingered in him of why she assumed Flint had been behind Jackie being hurt. Why would he do that?

"Dreams are messages in disguise," Trelawney stated, pushed her large glasses up her nose. "Turn to page 243."

"What if we have," Seamus cleared his throat. "You know _those_ dreams."

"That's all part of being a teenage boy, Seamus." Wood quipped. Ripley turned to grin at him. The students shared a hearty laugh, the professor sighed. It was only the start of a long, long year of teaching these hooligans.

0-0-0

The Gryffindor common room was quiet that evening. Students had long since headed up to their dorm rooms for studying or for bed. Ripley sat by herself in front of the fire, a worn copy of Edgar Allan Poe's works in front of her. She had changed out of her uniform and opted for jeans, a purple sweater and her slippers. _Quoth the Raven, nevermore…_ Slowly Ripley began to relax, until the common room was invaded.

"So, here's the idea for this year," Oliver's voice had her listening intently. "We'll work on their weaknesses."

"We do that every year Wood," Fred stated dryly.

"But this year Slytherin will be weaker, they lost their two beaters. Which means—"

"That we target them?" George finished.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a plan." Fred nodded and caught sight of Ripley. He grinned and plopped down on top of the couch. "Ripley, my darling, when are you going to run away with me?" He asked jokingly.

"When you grow up, dear heart," Was the easy comeback. Fred clapped a hand over his heart and moaned piteously. George hauled his brother off the edge of the couch and took his place. He brought her free hand up to his chest, held it there. "Run away with me Ripley, we'll move to a foreign country, I'll be Roberto and you, you can be my Rosalina."

She glanced up at him and couldn't hold back a laugh. "No George."

"You're breakin' my heart, Rip." He rolled off the couch and turned to his captain. "Wood, you gonna try?"

Oliver looked at Ripley who merely arched a brow and shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"Wanker." Fred and George muttered in unison and departed to their dorm room. Oliver landed on one of the overstuffed armchairs with a heavy sigh. Ripley flicked her glance over to him before returning to her book. He sighed again. She clenched her jaw. Wood smirked and let out another long, tired, sigh.

"What Wood?" Ripley growled as she snapped her book shut.

Oliver grinned at her. "How was your day?"

"I'm gonna maim you," she responded with a glower. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm serious."

"You take life to seriously, Rip."

"The hell I do."

"You do," Oliver leaned forward, gazed intently at her. "Ever since you started your fourth year you've changed. You don't have fun anymore."

"I do, too!" She argued and tossed her book on the table. "I play hockey, I go for runs, I helped my Da train new Aurors, I study defensive spells…"

"That sounds like a roaring good time." Oliver said dryly. "It's all training, you don't have fun!"

"What is your definition of fun?"

Oliver frowned as he debated. "Quidditch, arm wrestling, shopping?" Ripley arched her brows. "Not that I shop for fun or anything," he added hurriedly. "Just sayin' since you're a, uh, female."

"No kidding?" Ripley looked surprised. "I'm a female?" She looked down at her well-endowed chest. "And here I thought I had tumors." She proceeded to shoot him a grin as she cupped her breasts and squeezed. "Nope, must be a girl, they feel too real." Oliver's mouth watered and a ball of heat went straight to his groin. She had no idea of the effect she had just had and promptly rose. "I'm going to read where it's quiet." She stated.

"Let me know when you wanna have fun." He shot back as she sauntered away. He missed the grimace she made at his phrasing. Ripley went to her dorm room, which was thankfully, empty and plopped onto her bed beside Bauer and grabbed her recent copy of _USA Hockey_. The articles didn't hold her attention, hell not even the pictures. She tucked her arms under her head, gazing at the red canopy. "Have some fun." She muttered out loud. "I have fun, I do."

"What are you mumbling about?" Rae leaned into Ripley's line of vision from above her.

"Wood says I don't have fun," Ripley whined as she flopped around onto her stomach.

"You don't." Rae sat down on Ripley's trunk with a shrug. "You really don't."

"I do! I play hockey!"

"Sounds like a rollicking good time," responded Rae dryly. Ripley stuck her tongue out in response. "What do you wanna do for fun?"

"He said go shopping."

"Obviously he's never shopped with you."

"Fuck yourself." Ripley covered her face with her hands. "Gah! When did I become a boring spinster?"

"Fourth year." Rae replied after a moment's thought. "Around the time you started taking care of Jackie more and more and stopped being…well, a kid."

"Shit happens."

Do you want to have fun?" Rae asked. The door burst open at that and Jess, and Alice trampled in.

Jess quipped. "Skinny dipping?"

Rae grinned. "Brilliant idea!" Ripley groaned from her bed. "What time shall we go?"

"We're not going skinny dipping, it's against the rules," Alice stated from her bed. She had her homework spread out in a fan about her.

"Oh, don't be a pussy, Alice," said Ripley dryly.

"You said no as well."

Ripley scowled. "I'll man up if you do."

"It's against the rules."

"We're doing it," Ripley made the decision as she rose. "It's our last year," her brown eyes fell onto Alice's frown. "We gotta have some kinda fun."

"Now she wants to have fun," Rae muttered. Alice sighed. "C'mon Alice, what's a little dip in the lake?"

"Detention, or worse expelled."

"I highly doubt that we'll get expelled for skinny dipping." Ripley headed for the door. "I'm gonna have fun, who's with me?"

"Let's do it." Jess was at Ripley's side in a moment. "C'mon Alice, no worries."

"Don't Jess," Ripley said as she began to leave. "Alice is too much of a pussy."

"That's absurd!" Alice shouted with a stomp of her foot.

Ripley glowered at the back of Alice's head. "You're absurd!"

"What? Say that again to my face!"

"You're absurd!" Ripley snapped.

"That's absurd!" Alice shouted. "Let's go!" She led the way out and Ripley, gloating in glory, followed behind.

0-0-0

"Kindly explain to me what in the bloody—just…" Kevin Sterndale gazed at the four shivering Gryffindor's clothed only in blankets with puddles of water forming at their feet. Ripley was the only one, though the most self-conscious, who stood un-trembling, and holding his gaze with steady brown eyes.

"It's called skinny dipping Sterndale, you might wanna try it someday," Ripley told the Ravenclaw dryly. He glared at her, and tried very hard to control his raging teenage hormones at four naked women covered only by blankets. "Can we go now?"

"A warning Todd."

"And it's appreciate Sterndale," saying so Ripley placed a chaste kiss on his cheek in passing. Once they were clear of the prefect and on the safety of the seventh floor the chatter started.

"Did you see his face?" Ripley snorted. "Holy shit."

"I think you've scarred him for life Rip," Alice stated. "Kissing him and all."

Jess laughed. "I think he lost a few brain cells during it."

"Did you see how red he got?" Rae asked gleefully. "Oh, teenage boys." She led the way into the Common Room and into the lion's den.

"And where in the hell have you been?" Carson was at the head of the pack. Oliver stood to the side, hands on his hips. "You know how long we've been keeping Percy off your tail?"

"Ripley." Oliver's voice drew her attention to him. "Your blankets slipping." Blushing red she hiked the blanket higher on her chest. "I suggest you ladies run up to bed before you get caught." Heads hung low the girls began their climb, only Ripley turned at the end and stuck her tongue out at both boys as a final say in the matter.

0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was the first one awake in the dorm; he lay on his back, arms tucked beneath his head. His eyes were on the canopy above his bed. He knew he had told Ripley to have fun, but skinny dipping; he shook his head that had been a little drastic. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly 6:30am. With a sigh he rose from his warm bed, and strode naked to the door leading into the bathroom. He took his shower, and got dressed in his slow, methodical way. He slipped quietly out of the room and entered the common room, surprised to find Ripley at the table beside the fireplace, her family's owl Sherlock perched on one of the red cozy chairs waiting to receive the letter she was writing. She didn't see him, or she chose not to acknowledge him, he wasn't sure which. She attached the letter and gave the owl an absent pat, and brought the owl to the window. "Safe trip Sherlock." She whispered, the barn owl nipped a lock of her hair lovingly and took flight.

"Little early for a letter," said Oliver softly. She turned, and he was taken aback by the dark shadows beneath her eyes. "Alright, Rip?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you…"

Her gaze found his. "Do you?" She whispered softly. "Because I don't even know myself anymore." With those words she went back up to her dorm room leaving in her wake the scent of spring flowers. Oliver frowned and eyed the forgotten letter on the table. He pursed his lips in thought. It would be a huge invasion of privacy. He moved closer. If she found out she would probably kill him. He reached the table. However, he could always come back with the response that he was concerned for a friend's well-being. With that in mind he lifted the letter and read:

Dear Ripley,

The Order is being formed even as I write this letter. That being said I know that you want to join, I must however advise against it at all costs. You're not yet an Auror and even by not being one the Order will put you in grave danger. As your brother I realize that you're too damn stubborn to turn your back on protecting our world. Its true what your friends said, you've changed, but I think it's for the better. I wish you could understand why I don't want you to join, but in the end it's your choice. You see yourself as weak-minded, foolish and cowardly. I see you as hard-headed, wise and brave, you wouldn't be in Gryffindor if you were anything, but that. I love you Rip, and I hope this letter finds you well.

Your Loving Brother,

Malcolm

So, that was it then? He furrowed his brow. What the hell was the Order? He folded the letter and put it into his pocket to hand off to her later. Her brother Malcolm was a smart man. Wood pulled the letter out, read it again, and put back in his pocket. It was a puzzle, one that he was intent on solving.

0-0-0

"Do try to behave Ripley," Rae warned as they set foot in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was their very last class before their free period, which meant dinner was almost ready and, Ripley thought with a grin, she had her down time. "I'm being serious." Rae added with a glower. Ripley was notorious for disliking new teachers, her dislike usually turned toward Defense professors as she was certain that no one was good enough to teach them. But considering the last few had been less then fitting. If one followed rumors one was technically Voldemort, and then they had Gildroy Lockhart. He had been her target, and what a target he had made. He also gave her unneeded detentions for such comments like 'how big is your wand?' or 'So you're gay?' At least she deemed them unneeded. She shot a dazzling grin at Rae for her nagging, and grabbed a table in the third row. It was a small class, twelve students, most of which she knew. Oliver smiled as he entered the room, Carson, on his heels.

Ripley sat on her desk, facing the door, her feet crossed at the ankle dangled and swung in time to some song in her head. Wood went toward her. "Hi Rip," he smiled. He didn't dare question what he looked like. In disarray was his guess. His tie was hanging half un-done, his sleeves were rolled up, his sweater sat in his messenger bag.

"Hey Oliver," came the weary reply from Ripley.

"Herbology?" inquired Wood, as he sat on his own desk.

"How'd ya guess?" She asked wryly, he smiled; the kind of smirk that had her blood boiling.

"Trust me lass…I know."

"If you all will take your seats," Remus Lupin walked in and closed the door behind him. "We'll begin."

"I got my seat," Carson playfully patted Jess' backside. She squealed and glared at him. "Ya loved it."

Ripley rolled her eyes settling into her seat. Two to a table was the basic rule of the classroom; she sat with Rae, Alice and Jess in front of her, Oliver, and Carson behind her. She wished it'd been like that last year, but she had had only Oliver in that class.

The professor positioned himself at the front of the class. Ripley ran her eyes over him, calculating, memorizing. Remus Lupin, her mind locked the name into a file, blue eyes, worn-out, tall and lanky. His clothes were ratty and had seen better days. She leaned back in her chair, and thumb and forefinger framing her lips. Something about him made her ill at ease. He went through his beginning of the year speech, the syllabus of what he hoped to cover, what they hadn't covered and what they should. Ripley felt herself slipping away from attentiveness. As usual one of her long legs was restless, consistently moving, which caused Rae to kick her half-way through class. The shaking stopped. She would've given anything to be able to bail out early and go practice her animagus form. And though she knew it was against the rules explore the Forbidden Forest. She would have passed on the forest, at least at night, due to Dumbledore's warning. She heaved a giant sigh as Lupin said, "Now, I'd like you to write down," _My favorite color_, Lockhart's quiz came to her mind and she repressed a shudder. "Things you'd like to cover this year."

Rae cast a sideways glance at Ripley as she perked up. The American immediately pulled a scrap of parchment out and jotted down, "Patronus charm." Rae on the other hand wrote down "Any creepy things that I might run into". Remus limped as he collected them. He paused as he came to their table. He smiled at Rae's answer and furrowed his brows at Ripley's. She glanced up at him through thick lashes, eyes locked and held, something inside him twitched; he could sense something, a forest scent…an animalistic scent. The bell rang for classes to be over. Papers rustled, chairs scraped and even as her friends began their departure Ripley sat and stared. Remus knew that part of him wanted to talk to her, this mysterious girl who starred with such hatred at him, the other wouldn't think of embarrassing her in front of the students that were clearly her peers.

"Ripley," The soft brogue of Scotland drew them back. Oliver waited by the doorway, she hadn't moved and neither had the professor. Slowly she rose, as if afraid to turn her back on Lupin.

"What's your last name?" Remus asked softly, he could get her file. He could find out everything without having to ask her.

"Todd," the answer was short, simple with an American accent, and the next thing he knew she was gone. Once Remus had stowed his papers away he took the chance to go see Dumbledore. He sat in one of the chairs in front of the Head Masters desk. "What do you know about Ripley Todd?" Remus asked after having some of his tea.

"Ripley Todd," Albus smiled, blue eyes shimmering behind half-moon glasses. "Don't tell me she's caused trouble already."

"No, not a'tall. I was just wondering—" Remus hesitated, trying to word his sentence correctly. "Is she an animagus?"

"Oh yes," Albus smiled, and passed her file over, grades, history, detentions, her life at Hogwarts in file form. "She will be one of your best and worst students, Remus, trust me."

"Nineteen fights?"

Albus nodded with a sad twinkle in his eyes. "Unfortunately."

Remus smiled, leaned back in his chair. "I take it Minerva taught her to be an animagi?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore formed a steeple with his hands and rested his chin. "We thought she wouldn't make it, but she was determined to have it on her skills sheet for the Auror Academy."

A light bulb went on in Lupin's mind. "That's why she wants to know the Patronus charm."

"She's making a plan for herself, that's for certain… Remus…" Dumbledore's eyes grew dark and weary. "I would prefer you to teach the seventh years the charm. All of them, I know it's early in the year, but I'd rather have my students prepared for anything than defenseless."

"Certainly," Lupin rose, and walked to the door, he paused his hand on the handle. "Albus, why does she hate me?" He turned slightly.

"Hate you?"

"She just seems like she hates me, silly I know, but she glares, and doesn't speak to me."

"That's the way Miss. Todd is, Remus." Dumbledore said with a shrug. "Especially with strangers."

"Do you think she knows my—my condition?"

"If she does, Miss. Todd will keep it secret."

Relieved now, Remus opened the door, "What's her form?"

"She refuses to tell any teacher, but Minerva," Albus replied, glanced through the file and shook his head. "I don't even know." Lupin nodded and left the room. He would find out.

0-0-0

Oliver sat on the couch in the Common Room, his legs were propped on the coffee table, his books surrounded him and in his lap was Bauer. Carson sat on one of the over-sized easy chairs the feathered end of his quill resting on his nose. He sighed and set the quill down. "So, I've been thinking…"

"Hmmm."

"Bout Jess."

"Gerry, Jess?" Oliver lifted his eyes to his friends.

"That one." Carson tucked his arms behind his head. "She's awesome, isn't she?"

"She's nice." Oliver said with a shrug. "I don't really pay much attention."

"That's because you only care about Ripley."

"That's not true."

"All right," Carson grinned. "Whatever you say. Point being I like her, a lot."

Oliver sighed softly as Ripley entered the room; she snapped her fingers for Bauer and didn't stop to chat. Bauer stretched as he rose and quickly ran to catch his mistress. It only took five minutes for her to come back down dressed in jeans and a heather gray long sleeve shirt bearing the Boston Bruins logo. She sat down on the floor by the fire and spread out her homework. "So, Rip…" Carson began, she glanced at him her quill tucked between her lips.

"No Carson, no." Oliver warned.

"Is Jess single?" He asked. The quill fell from Ripley's mouth and ever-so-slowly she shut her book, and set it gently on the table. "Never mind."

"Good answer," Ripley went back to her homework. "And yes, she is." Carson fist pumped the air. "With that being said try not to fuck it up." Her brown eyes latched onto his and quite seriously said. "I'll murder you if you do." He nodded and departed to the boy's dorm to come up with a game plan, Carson never did anything unplanned. "I can't focus; I'm going for a walk." Ripley rose easily from her cross-legged position.

Oliver ran his gaze over her. "Want company?"

"Not this time, Wood." She gave him an apologetic smile. She headed out into the hall, it was only 7:00pm and curfew was at 9:00pm. Ripley descended the empty stairs in her usual quick fashion, but paused on the landing of the Defense floor. Her sharp ears caught the shuffling, whimpers, curses. At first she thought it was just two students having fun in a broom closet, but curiosity go the best of her. She was already in a piss poor mood, why not explore? It the solid thump of fist to body part that had her jogging around the corner. Remus saw her fly past his door and with brows furrowed followed. Ripley was in a full tilt sprint toward a Slytherin girl, and a Gryffindor girl. "Jackie, move!" Was the shout that was akin to a war cry. Jackie, her hand on her bleeding from her nose, did so.

"Ripley, don't!" His shout echoed even as the seventeen year old tackled a student who had been fighting Jackie to the ground. She didn't raise her fist as she would have years before, but instead hauled Pansy Parkinson up by the collar of her robes and shoved her against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Ripley hissed. Pansy scowled at her. "Wipe that fucking look off your face before I knock it off."

"She picked the fight not me," Pansy snapped, and made to move, Ripley pushed her back into place with one hand.  
"I don't give a flying fuck," the hockey player dropped her voice as Lupin arrived. "Don't do it again." She felt Remus' hands on her shoulders, and he pulled her back into him.

"Miss. Parkinson, please return to your dorm." He ordered. "Miss. Joncas, you do the same." The two obeyed with no mishap, Jackie allowed Pansy to go first and when she knew the coast was clear ran to the common room. Remus glanced down at the head of brown curls in front of him. He turned her around and gazed into the eyes of a wolf. He stepped back, hands still on her shoulders. "Ripley…"

"Give me a second," She whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. "It happens…It happened during classes too when I got pissed off…" She opened her eyes; he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes once more. At his surprised look she sighed. "I'm not a werewolf, don't worry."

Remus let his hands fall from her strong shoulders. "Animagus."

"Guilty." She admitted.

"What's your form?" Remus motioned her into his classroom.

Ripley, hesitatingly, followed. "I'd rather not say."

"Don't make me guess." Lupin closed the door, drew the shade. She glanced behind her, brows arched. "I could guess in one."

"Challenge accepted."

"Wolf."

She opened her mouth in shock, and then closed it. "How…"

"Your eyes…they weren't any other animal…" Remus shrugged. "Show me?" He realized then that he had earned some respect when she stepped back and with a sigh wriggled her shoulders. She morphed at once into a dark brown wolf with a pair of crossed hockey sticks on her right haunch. With some arrogance that was Ripley and Ripley alone she pranced up and down the aisle before jumping into mid-air and changing back. "I've been working on that one." She admitted with a flushed face. He smiled. "Well?"

"You're one of the few I've known who has succeeded as an animagus. That being said…were those hockey sticks?" Remus watched bemused as her oval face flushed scarlet. She nodded. "Tattoo?" She nodded again the blush deepening. "Can I see?"

"There's probably a rule against that." She stated dryly. Remus had the grace to flush and clear his throat. "But if you really want to…" she added with a slightly flirting tone. He shook his head with a tiny smile. "Well," She patted her right hip.

He frowned and felt his own hip where she had pointed. "That's nearly bone."

"I have more fat than you professor."

"Curves. Nonetheless you should be heading back." Remus suggested. She nodded and sashayed away. "Perverted old man." He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last week of September, classes were in full swing and for Oliver, quidditch would be starting in a matter of weeks. For Ripley, it meant the National Hockey League would start their season in the U.S. and Canada. Which meant her dad would be sending her packages with scores, team year books and every hockey magazine he could hunt down. It was a Saturday night and Ripley was the only person in the common room. She had finished her homework and had begun to read when Oliver entered. "Question." He flung himself sideways across one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Answer," she retorted without tearing her attention from her book.

"What would you if Jackie got into another brawl?" He waved Jackie in under the radar.

"Murder someone," said Ripley, still focused on her book. "Stop right there." She ordered as Jackie was two steps away from the stairs. "Turn." Still, she had not looked up.

"It was for a good reason, Rip," argued Jackie without delay, her bright sapphire eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I swear it."

"Sit down." Ripley now placed her closed book on the table and turned to observe her cousin. No marks, no blood. Jackie shuffled to the armchair that wasn't occupied by Oliver and sat on the edge. "Explain."

"So, I was walking back to the castle and this jerk says that Gryffindor's are assholes so I told him to go fuck his mother and then he told me to suck a dick and I told him that it clearly wouldn't be him—" She stopped as Ripley lifted a hand.

"First thing, clean up the language, you're eleven years old for Christ's sake, secondly, don't ever tell a guy that you'd suck his dick," Ripley scowled at Oliver as he nodded in agreement. "And third, just walk away. Walk away, Jackie."

"But—but…he was just, gah!" Jackie flung herself back into the cushion, covered her face with her hands. "I'm so frustrated!"

"Why?"

"Because _everyone_ is picking on me."

"Really? All like three hundred or so students are picking on you?"

"You know what I mean," groused Jackie as she combed her fingers through her light brown hair. "It's not fair."

"Are you instigating?" Ripley narrowed her eyes. Jackie shook her head. "Kid, I _know_ you."

"I may…on occasion."

"That's it." Ripley dug a slip of parchment and quill from her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing home." The Seventh year rose from her seat.

"Ripley, don't please!" Jackie grabbed at the quill, but Ripley with one hand pushed her back down and walked away. "Rip!"

"You brought it on yourself." Oliver said gently once they were alone. "You need to stop it, lass. Ripley won't always be there to step in when you're at the losin' end."

Jackie blinked back at the tears in her eyes. "I was just tryin' to brave like her." She choked out.

Oliver opened his mouth and shut it, his brows furrowed. "Rip's only brave when she has to be. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But she's not scared of anything."

Oliver shook his head. "Everyone's afraid of something little beastie," Wood rose from his seat and with an affectionate gesture ruffled her hair. "Even Rip's afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you, losing any of her family." Wood stated knowingly. "Now run up and do your homework." He waited until she had left the room before running his hands over his face. "Bloody hell." He muttered, it was going to be one hell of a year.

0-0-0

"This is ridiculous!" Ripley stormed over to the Gryffindor table and tossed a letter from her mother onto the dark polished wood the next morning at breakfast. "Fucking ridiculous."

"What'd she say?" Jess asked as she pushed her fried potatoes around her plate. Her appetite gone as Carson was sitting beside her.

"She said it was my fuckin' problem."

"Exactly like that?" retorted Rae dryly. Ripley stuck her tongue out at the Gryffindor and passed the letter. Rae scanned it with her sterling silver eyes before arching her brows. "Close enough to that." She admitted.

"See, it's like I get to play mommy," the hockey player dropped her head on the table. "Could this day get any worse?" She groaned. Rae patted her on the shoulder only slightly sympathetic.

"Babe, wait!" The shout echoed through the nearly empty Great Hall. Ripley turned her face to the side in time to see a girl run past, face buried in her hands, sobbing.

"Haha, sucker," Ripley laughed. "Look at the kid. It's like a kiddy version of 'As the World Turns'."

"Jackie, c'mon!" The Slytherin was nearing the group. At the name of her cousin Ripley popped up like a jack out of a box.

"Rip!" Oliver shouted even as her long arm caught the Slytherin in the middle of the chest, knocking him back a few steps. "Never mind." He threw up his hands and went back to his breakfast. He was too hungry to rein her in.

"Ripley!" Jackie ran back toward them, her face wet with tears. "Let him alone!" The Gryffindor stood her hand on the Slytherin's sweater. She glanced from one to the other. "Please." With a frown Ripley let go of the boy who immediately went to Jackie's side. The first year smiled up at Ripley. "Rip, this is Jake…"

"Jake…" Ripley repeated. "Jake is a Slytherin."

"Yeah."

"And calling you 'babe'."

"Yeah."

"What am I missing?" Ripley asked darkly, brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"She's my girlfriend." Stated Jake arrogantly, Jackie shut her eyes and waited.

"Oh God…" Ripley fell onto the bench, and feigned faintness. "Oh God, the dark is closing in…I can't see…It's so dark…"

"Drama queen." Jackie muttered beneath her breath as Oliver snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Jackie, Jackie is that you?" Ripley threw on a southern accent; she laid the back of her hand against her forehead, brown eyes rolling back. "Oh Lordy, lordy, lordy what has happened?"

"It's all right," Jess fanned Ripley with her napkin. "Someone get a medic." She snickered.

"Honestly…" Rae snapped. "Grow up." She looked toward the two first years and despite her disgust for Slytherin smiled. "Thata girl Jackie."

"Ripley…" Jackie whined as her cousin sank onto the floor, spread eagle. "C'mon then, give me an answer."

"An answer?" Ripley lifted her head, and slowly got to her feet. "Oh, you guys are serious?" She glanced down at Jake, walked around him. He squared his shoulders and tried to stretch himself higher. "Don't try kiddo," warned Ripley softly. "You're short." His shoulders sank a little. "What makes you think you can date outta your house?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question."

"I like her."

"Okay…is that the only reason."

"Ripley." Alice spoke now, her voice calm and soothing. "Let them."

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet, Alice."

"Nor is it Henry the fifth."

"Touché." Ripley looked at Jake from head to toe. "I'll be watching you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am? Oh God." Ripley rolled her eyes and started to depart.

"She's a little bit of a bitch isn't she?" Jake whispered. Jackie glowered.

"Excuse me?" Ripley turned on her heel and stood in between the tables. "A bitch? Do you really wanna see me be a bitch?"

"No, I was just saying you're rude."

A slow smile began. A slow, dangerous smile. "If I were rude I'd say that judging by your size you're a member of the Parkinson's family and judging by the look on your face you think Gryffindor's are below you, but for some odd reason my cousin, who is indeed a Gryffindor, has appealed to you. You look like you smelt a big pile of shit, but really you're just smelling yourself because you are just a slimy little git." Ripley had begun to move back toward them and now she stopped inches from him. "And understand this Jake," She knelt down to around his level. Oliver rose to her right, and made ready to tackle if necessary. "If you so much as lay a hand on Jackie I will end you in the most painful way imaginable. See this face," She pointed to herself. He nodded. "This is a serious face." She patted him roughly on the cheek and looked to her friends with a slight smirk. "Shall we?"

"A word, Ripley," Alice rose first. Ripley furrowed her brows and followed the girl. Outside in the antechamber Alice hauled Ripley down to her level by her ear, eliciting a sharp curse and glower. "Kindly shut up!" Alice ordered and let go. Ripley rubbed her ear. "Will you let her be happy?"

"He's a Slytherin Alice!"

"I don't bloody well care, stranger things have happened! Just because you're too frightened to be in a relationship doesn't mean that Jackie follows the same path!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Really?" Alice pointed toward the Great Hall. "Go tell Oliver you like him then."

"That's ridiculous." Ripley snapped even as Wood entered the hall. "Wood doesn't like me back."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do."

"You are so damn stubborn and absurd and—and gah!" Alice stomped her foot. "Bitter and cynical!"

"Yes I am, all right? I am a complete bitch. Happy? No one will ever want me; I am the Eponine of Hogwarts." Ripley threw her hands up in frustration and paced beside the door.

"You're self-pitying and it's not a'tall attractive." The Gryffindor tracked Ripley's movements with her eyes.

"Alice."

"Grow up Ripley, you're not getting younger, and you can't be alone forever." The Bennett snapped her words out and stormed off.

"Watch me." Ripley whispered to herself, and it carried to Oliver whose shoulders sank. She slid out of the hall to the fresh autumn air and took a deep breath. Wood followed. He watched with curiosity as she sat down on the stone step and heaved a sigh. "It was only just a dream," she muttered. "Eponine it is."

"What exactly is an 'Eponine'?" Oliver plopped unceremoniously beside her. She blushed, and scooted away. "Rip."

"She's from a story called Les Miserables."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll lend it to you, better yet I will mark the pages you need to read, how about that?"

"You're still pissed off."

"Ya think?" Ripley snapped sarcastically. "I thought I just enjoyed me upset and angry that my cousin would do something so fucking stupid."

"Better than fighting."

On a sigh she agreed. "Yeah, I guess." He smiled and threw a friendly arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, rested his cheek against her hair. She closed her eyes and indulged for a moment in the embrace. Little did she know that he was doing the same thing. It was over too soon, she pulled away. "I have to go clean." She made her excuse and left. Oliver rested his chin on his hands and tried to figure out the mystery that was Ripley Todd.

That night when he went up for bed he found a worn copy of Les Mis sitting on his pillow with pages carefully dog-eared and passages marked. Tucked in with the book was a small book of lyrics. It had become a musical he discovered, and one he assumed was loved by Ripley. He learned of the sad life that Eponine had and how she loved someone who never loved her. "Self-pitying indeed," he muttered. "And for no reason."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand it," Ripley confided, as she and Oliver walked the lakeshore after dinner the next day. The wind tossed her dark brown hair across her face; carelessly she pulled it back in a messy bun. Oliver shook his head; he knew where she was going. "She's a good kid, but she goes after a Slytherin. Of _all_ the guys in this godforsaken school she goes for snake-boy!"

Oliver smiled despite himself, each day he spent with her, each time she confided in him, his feelings grew. Not too mention she was a damn sight when she riled. "It could be worse."

"How?" Ripley asked, she turned and walked backwards as she spoke, hands flailing. "How the _hell_ could this possibly be any worse?" He only grinned at her. "Tell me, Wood!"

"Well Rip, the way I see it," He steered her around a log she couldn't see, "Jackie is going after the kind of boy you wouldn't. She wants a boyfriend and she goes for one, without hesitating and without asking questions."

Ripley growled and returned to walking forward. "I can't help it if I believe in Mr. Right."

Oliver chuckled, slung a casual arm over her shoulders and hugged her to his side. "And what exactly does Mr. Right have?"

"He's gotta love the outdoors, play sports; Quidditch or hockey preferred, obviously. He's gotta be smart, I can't date idiots. Sense of humor is a must," She leaned into him, not realizing that she was describing him. "He could be a romantic, I guess, just not clingy. He has to understand my obsession with hockey, and be okay with me playing it." She sighed. "He just needs to, ya know," She looked up at him. "Understand me."

Oliver stopped, his arm slipped from her shoulders and he took her hand in his. "And what else, Rip?" He asked softly as he took a step toward her. "What else do you need?" His large hands framed her oval face; her round brown eyes gazed steadily at him though her heart was racing. Understanding reflected in both eyes.

"Nothing more than to take me for what I am…"

"That's easy enough for the right man," he murmured, his thumb brushed over her cheekbone. He licked his lips and leaned down.

"Ripley!" Jackie sprinted across the lawn, her legs a blur, her arm lifted above her head. Oliver pulled away immediately. Ripley turned to her cousin, eyes glaring. "It's from home." Jackie panted as she held out the letter. "From Mal." Ripley snatched it away and ripped it open. She glanced over the letter, read it one more time before sending Oliver an apologetic look. "I have to answer this…"

"Go ahead Rip," he said with a shrug and a smile. He figured it had to do with the Order again. She grinned at him and headed toward the castle. Jackie lingered behind. "What's wrong?"

"Is Ripley okay?" Jackie turned her bright blue eyes to Oliver, brows furrowed. He nodded. "She doesn't seem like Ripley."

"I'm sure she's fine Jackie." Oliver answered, though he knew in his gut, things were changing.

0-0-0

He searched for her after she ran off. She wasn't in the common room, nor owlry, and when he had seen Alice he had asked her if she was in the girls dorm, but there was no such luck. He had almost given up when he heard her voice from the Defense room. He paused at the outside, he wasn't an ease dropper per say, but he was curious. "I don't know what to do," her voice was soft, he strained to hear it. "With anything anymore, y'know?"

"I do." Remus replied easily, he sat adjacent to her on his desk. "How do you feel?"

"Unbelievably lost." Ripley sighed heavily and ran her hand over her hair. "Between Jackie fighting, classes piling up and stupid boys I don't even know…Do I want to become an Auror?" She asked him after a moment of silence. "Do I want to risk losing all that I hold dear to me? Half the time I'm gung-ho over it, the other half I wonder what will happen to Jackie, my brothers, my friends if I get killed. If that's what love does to someone then I don't want it."

"You cannot go through life without love," Remus stood in front of her now. "That's not a life at all."

"It's better than hurting them."

Remus watched the girl in front of him, he had said those words once as well, and look where it had gotten him. His best friend dead, his other best friend in Azkaban, and he was alone, dreadfully, painfully alone. But this girl, she was seventeen years old and he saw that she wasn't like a lot of the seventh years. She understood life, and though it was saddening how many matured so early, he knew she needed words of encouragement from someone on the outside. "Ripley, if there's something I've learned about you this far it's that you have a warrior's heart," she glanced up at his words, brows furrowed. "Even warriors need love and a support system."

"I have my brothers."

"You'll have your friends as well. And Wood, if I'm not mistaken." Remus glanced toward the door where he had caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor captain. He hoped that he was right.

Ripley let out a bitter laugh. "If I do have him, I'm not sure for how long." Oliver winced at her words. "I'm not made for relationships. I like my freedom."

"Are you willing to the pay the price your freedom will cost you? Forever alone?" Challenged Remus. "You're not a spinster Ripley."

"I could be." She shot her chin up defiantly. He smiled.

"There are far greater plans for you than a cottage with cats." Remus patted her arm his eyes smiling. "Off with you." Oliver smiled at the words and slipped away onto the staircase.

"Thanks," she gave him a crooked grin, and headed out. She felt better that was for certain. She turned back at the doorway and grinned impishly. "After graduation I'll show you that tattoo."

"Spare an old man Ripley," he teased with a shake of his head. She let out a quick lilting laugh and jogged into the hall. She had barely turned the corner when she heard her name called. She turned and narrowly missed the fist aimed at her face. "Fuck!" She dropped under the arm of her attacker, and promptly grabbed him and shoved him into the wall, hauled his arm up his back. "The fuck Crawford?"

"You better put a leash on your cousin," Gage Crawford snarled. "She ambushed my sister." He groaned as Ripley yanked his arm further up.

"What?" Ripley asked angrily. Gage pushed off the wall and swung, caught Ripley in the mouth. He winced as her fist connected his stomach and had to give the girl points for grabbing his shirt at the armpit to hold his arm at bay. She blocked with her free arm and jabbed with the first holding the shirt. He managed two more punches before footsteps pounded down the hall. "Enough!" Minerva lifted her wand, prepared to curse them both. Ripley snarled as she shoved Gage away from her. She swiped at the blood pouring from her nose and glowered at Wood who stood panting behind McGonagall. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Thirty from Hufflepuff." Minerva stated in a matter of fact way. "Don't gawk at me Mr. Crawford, I was told you attacked."

"Professor she…"

"T'ain't my fault!" Ripley snapped. "I'm not her keeper."

"Maybe you should be." Gage said angrily. "My sister has a black eye."

"Then you'll match." She replied sweetly. She felt Oliver's hand on her shoulder, he squeezed warningly.

"Miss. Todd kindly go to the common room and wait for me," Minerva ordered, her steel blue eyes boring holes at her seventh years. Ripley scowled, but did as she was told. Oliver followed her, intent on keeping her away from danger. "I'm gonna murder her." Ripley growled as she neared the seventh floor. "I'm gonna fucking murder my cousin. I'll hide her body in the lake, they'll never find her, never question."

"Rip…"

"Don't 'Rip' me like this is nothing, Wood." She snapped the password at the Pink Lady who sneered at her attitude and stormed into the common room, only Jackie occupied the room, surrounded by her homework. At Ripley's look she rose to sneak out. "Sit back down." Ripley ordered. Jackie plopped back into the chair. "What happened to your face?" Jackie inquired after a moment.

"This?" Ripley motioned to her bloody nose and busted lip. "This is the result of your issue with Crawford's sister." Jackie's mouth formed an 'o'. "As is the twenty-five points the house lost, and oh yeah, I'm pretty sure a week's worth of detention for me."

"Rip…" Oliver tried again, but she seared him with one look. "Stay." He ordered Jackie and promptly grabbed Ripley's arm and hauled her into the entryway of the common room. She swore at him under her breath until he had her cornoed. "Shut up and listen." He snapped. She looked up brown eyes wide in surprise. "Oh aye, I did just say that," the Scottish man added. "I told you that I would be her father figure, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And what you've done hasn't worked, right?"

"I wouldn't stay that—"

"Shut up," Oliver covered her mouth with his hand, ignoring the muffled 'fuck you'. Minerva stood in the doorway, with an amused smile as she watched the scene before her. "I'm going to take care of this one. You sit it out. We'll get it through her head to stop picking fights." She nodded. "Can I uncover your mouth or are you gonna swear at me?" She shrugged. With a sigh, he removed his hand.

"Thank you." The American said quietly. "Good luck with her."

"Before you do anything," Minerva stepped forward, hands clasped at her front. "I'd like a word."

"How long do I have to serve my detention for?" Ripley asked dejectedly.

"You won't be serving it," McGonagall glanced past Ripley at Jackie. "She will."

"Thank God," Ripley breathed a sigh of reliefe. "So, do you wanna?" She pointed at the common room. Minerva smiled blithely, shook her head. "All right, Wood, go for it."

"Watch and learn," the Quidditch captain said with a grin and strode into the room.

"If this doesn't work," Ripley began as she and her head of house watched Wood crouch in front of Jackie. "Feel free to expel her."

"We've sent a letter home to your parents about it," Minerva said softly. "They sent a reply saying for you to handle it, that they would be in Jamaica from now until December."

"Of course…" muttered Ripley. "Of course."

Minerva's blue eyes watched the tears run down Jackie's face and the motions of her hands. "She's a lot like you, y'know."

"I never wanted her to be," admitted Ripley with a sigh. "I was a foolish kid."

"You're making up for it," Minerva squeezed the tall seventh years shoulder and disappeared. Ripley glanced at the empty space behind her. Minerva McGonagall always never ceased to amaze her. With a sigh, she squared her shoulders and walked into the room. Jackie glanced at her, hung her head like a dog ready to be whipped. Oliver held out a hand to Ripley. _A partnership, nothing more_. Ripley told herself as she let him draw her over. "What d'ya have to say for yourself?" Oliver prompted Jackie.

"I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I'm done with it. Oliver said I'd get expelled and live in gutters for the rest of my life if it happens."

Ripley raised a brow at Oliver who shrugged. "Well, then, go do homework."

"It's done."

"Clean your dorm room."

"It's done."

"Write home and apologize."

"Yes ma'am."

"Jesus Jackie," Ripley whined. Her cousin shot her a swift smile before pulling out a pad of parchment and her quill. Oliver kicked back on the couch and lifted his school bag. "Rip, want help with potions?"

"Do hippogriffs fly?" Ripley replied as she hauled her own bag up. He grinned and together they began homework while Jackie wrote in a careful hand about her misbehavior.


	8. Chapter 10

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

October was Ripley's favorite month, it marked the day the NHL season started, Halloween and this year Dumbledore had promised them a ball, in her mind she considered it him trying to make up for Dementors hanging around, and it started the Quidditch season which meant a happier Wood.

It was the first day of October Ripley sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table with her friends, peacefully content with the classes she had had that day. Oliver sat at her side, arm casually draped on the back of her chair. Alice was talking non-stop about a letter from her boyfriend from Durmstrang. The doors burst open and a tearful Jackie raced down the tables and past Ripley, who turned around. "Dude, look at the crying kid…" She laughed.

"Jackie!" A first year Slytherin, Greg Hoban chased after a grief stricken Jackie. Ripley's smile dropped. "Babe, let me explain!" Ripley was out of her seat like lighting, Rae grabbed her arm. "Don't do anything—" She stopped as Ripley stuck her arm out clothes lining the kid. "Stupid." Rae shook her head.

Jess sighed and said wearily. "Ripley."

"Greg!" Her cousin ran back towards them, cheeks rosy red with tears. "Ripley!" Jackie shouted aghast. "What'd you do that for?!" She rushed to Greg helping him up.

"Gee, I don't know," Ripley began sarcastically, "I get a kick out of hurting first years."

"He's my boyfriend," Jackie said, hugging him close.

"Oh God…" Ripley swayed in her seat.

"Oh, catch her, she's going to faint, somebody catch her," Jess shouted leaping off Carson's lap and wrapping an arm around Ripley's back. She took a piece of parchment off the table, fanning Ripley.

"My heart. Oh, lordy, it hurts….oh sweet Jesus." Ripley clutched her chest dramatically, Jackie rolled her eyes.

"He asked me out last week…."

"And he's calling you babe!" Ripley shouted, apparently fine. "No, no, no, kid, we don't do that. Not only is he a Slytherin, not only is he our enemy, but look at him, he's an oompaloompa. And oompaloompa's have no dicks." Oliver snorted out his pumpkin juice into the cup, coughing, Carson pounded a fist on his friend's back laughing.

"Excuse me?" Greg stood up straighter. "Does it look like I'm an oompaloompa?"

"Look kid, you're short, you're a first year and Slytherin's are known to have….well, let's face it, no dicks at all."

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are…" Greg cringed as Ripley moved towards him; Oliver reached out a hand, grabbed the back of her robes, and focused on his Quidditch plans once more.

"Does it look like I'm a lady?" Ripley asked, made a face as if to say 'forget that one'. "Did I say you could date my cousin?"

"You-You're Jackie's cousin?"

"Greg, this is Ripley. The one I told you about." Jackie smiled sweetly.

"Uh, bollocks. Uh, miss, I'm really very, very, very sorry. Can I have your permission to date Jackie?"

"Now, you ask my permission? Don't you think it would've been better if you asked before you walked in here and called her babe?"

"Ripley," Wood stood up, giving her a reproachful look. "We should take this somewhere else."

"Like where, Wood?"

"Like out of the Great Hall."

"Rip, please let me date him." Jackie looked at Ripley, hope lighting her eyes.

"Please, miss." Greg smiled at her.

Ripley looked back at her friends who shrugged one at a time, which was not helpful. "Jackie…it's just not right, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, sworn enemies…" What was she doing? This wasn't Romeo and Juliet, this was her cousin. She turned to Greg and slowly said, "Look, just…prove yourself to me."

"I will."

"Until I tell you, do not touch her."

"Alright."

"If you do I'll chop your head off and hang it from the Whomping willow while I burn your body, and piss on yours ashes while I _laugh_."

"Ripley Anne Todd!" Alice shouted finally at her wits end. "That is it." She grabbed her friends arm and pulled her from the Great Hall.

"You need to get your act together, stop protecting her," Alice told Ripley, hands on her hips. "that girl needs to get use to relationships just because you've never been in a relationship—"

"Relationships are full of lies, deceit, and betrayal!" Ripley shouted angrily. "_That_ is why I've never had one!"

"You've never had one because you're _afraid _to love!" Alice shouted. Oliver stopped dead, just a few feet away. Ripley looked at Alice eyes sparkling with brief tears. "You're never going to get someone with that kind of attitude," the British girl said softly, "What would Wood think?"

Oliver glanced at Ripley, anticipating an answer. Every muscle in his body was tense. He saw her shoulders sag in defeat. "I dunno, Alice, I really dunno."

* * *

"I don't understand it," Ripley confided, as she and Oliver walked the lakeshore after dinner, the wind tossed her dark brown hair across her face; carelessly she pulled it back in a bun, "She's a good kid, but she goes after a Slytherin. Of all the guys in this godforsaken school she goes for snake-boy!"

Oliver smiled despite himself. This was only one more side of the girl he liked. "It could be worse."

"How?" Ripley asked, walking backwards as she spoke. "How the _hell_ could this possibly be any worse?" He only grinned at her. "Tell me, Wood!"

"Well lass, the way I see it," He steered her around a log she couldn't see, "Jackie is going after the kind of boy you wouldn't. She wants a boyfriend and she goes for one, without hesitating and without asking questions."

Ripley turned around, walking normally, teeth gritted in fury. "I can't help it if I believe in Mr. Right."

Oliver chuckled, slung an arm over her shoulders and hugged her. "And what exactly does Mr. Right have?"

"He's gotta love the outdoors, play sports; Quidditch or hockey, smart, funny," She leaned into him, unknowingly starting to describe him, "Romantic, but not overly, cute, strong, sweet when the time calls for it." She sighed. "He just needs to, ya know," She looked up at him, "understand me."

Oliver stopped, his arm slipped from her shoulders and he took her hand in his. "And what else, lass?" He asked, and took a step forward. "What more do ya need?"

Ripley felt her throat close with emotion. "I need him to miss me when I'm gone, hold me when I'm near, hug me when I cry," she brushed away a falling tear, "Send me a flower just because—because it's Tuesday! I just need—" She stopped as his hand cupped the nape of her neck. "And—and I need him to--to," she lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze in the moonlight; a soft smile came to her mouth. "And I need him to always kiss me goodnight."

"Aye, I was waitin' for that one," Oliver grinned as she let out a choked laugh. He cupped her face with both hands and placed a sweet, knee weakening kiss on her lips.

* * *

If it was possible Ripley was sure she floated into the dorm after one last good night kiss from Oliver. She moved around the circular room, humming. "I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream," She spun and waltzed by herself, "I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Alice grinned at Rae and winked, "Someone had a good walk with Oliver."

"And was kissed good night," Ripley called out from the bathroom.

"He did what!" Rae and Alice shouted in unison. The American grinned and bolted into the dorm room, jumped on her bed and whooped with joy.

Authors Note: I just realized that I had never put this chapter in, so here it is, everything will get bumped into place don't worry.

* * *


	9. Chapter 11

**Never Alone**

Chapter Eleven

The Gryffindor's fell into bed, prepared for a restful nights sleep, but in the third year's dorm, Ron Weasley awoke to Sirius Black over his bed with a knife. Minerva was informed that she had to evacuate the house. She did so, with the help of the prefects, getting the younger years out swiftly, quietly.

"Come, everyone up! Quickly," McGonagall's voice held little fear, but panic was slowly creeping in.

Jess groaned from her bed. "'fessor?

"Now Jess," Minerva moved along as the girl sat up. The seventh years were the last to be woken up, being at the top of the tower, but they were older, they knew how to defend themselves. "Ripley up!" She tugged the sheets away from the American. Rae and Alice were scrambling out of bed, accents thick with sleep egging Jess to go out. Rae grabbed Ripley's arm and yanked, the hockey player grabbed her teddy bear on the way out, cursing loudly.

They joined the mob of Gryffindor's. "Fuckin' ass!" Ripley cursed quietly to the girls, bare feet stinging from the cold stone floor. "Whoever's bright freakin' idea it was to wake us up at midnight is on my—"

"Quiet Ripley," McGonagall ordered. "We'll sleep in the Great Hall tonight." Jackie slipped her hand into Ripley's, looking up searching her cousins' tired face for reassurance; she looked calm enough.

It took twenty minutes for everyone to settle, Sirius Black's name on everyone's lips, circling like wildfire. Ripley lay in a circle with the girls, the twins, Carson and Oliver. She was squeezed in-between Jackie and Oliver in a poufy purple sleeping bag. She had her stuffed bear, dressed in a Bruin's uniform, matching her own jersey she wore and boxers that had Snoopy the character from the Peanuts on it. Unlike her friends who had short lacey night gowns, or like Jess who were matching pajamas year round, she went for comfort, and unlike Oliver she couldn't sleep with just pants; though she had no issue looking at him.

Oliver lay awake feeling Ripley gently bump him as she rolled over once again in a ten minute span, a turn every few seconds, her sleeping bag rustled and unzipped. Stealthily she crawled out and knelt next to Jackie's bag, checking on her. Sweet innocent of sweet dreams left the heart shaped face looking more like a child then an eleven year old. She smiled, moving a tendril from her cousins' cheek. There hadn't been any fights for awhile, her grades were good, and she was spending more time with her cousin.

Ripley stood, stepped over Wood's body, and made to walk forward. A hand wrapped around her ankle, she muffled her scream with her hand. Her slowly easing back down from her throat she let out a shaky breath. "Yer not goin' anywhere," he whispered, voice rough with sleep. He tugged hard on her leg, caught off balance she fumbled around and fell to his side with a quiet thump.

"What the hell?" she whispered heatedly.

"Yer not goin' anywhere," he repeated with a yawn.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" she challenged. They both knew better, she had been going to snoop.

"Hold it," Oliver watched her dark form scoff softly, and slip back into her sleeping bag, with a tired pull on the edge, he tugged her close enough to his body to wrap his arm around her. "Go ta sleep, lassie yer safe." She heaved a sigh, she hated to admit it, but she felt safe with him. A little crack broke into her hearts defense.

Ripley turned to face him, snuggling a little closer, she covered his bare arm with hers. He was out in five minutes; softly she grazed her fingertips over his stubble roughened cheek. "Things I'll never say," she whispered, "I want you to be the one to kiss me goodnight," she moved her hand away, resting it on his shoulder again and closed her eyes, slipping into dreams of the Highlands of Scotland, and the man who would take her there someday.

McGonagall stopped her five am loop with the last group of Gryffindor's. Jess and Carson lay together, spooning through sleeping bags, she smiled an unlikely pair to say the least, but love was often blind. Alice, Rae and Jackie where in a heap, overlapping each other keeping warm in the chilly Great Hall, but the one pair that caught her eye, the ones that had her smiling and thinking _I knew it_, were Wood and Todd. They lay together as intimate as lovers, contentment on both young faces. Fire and ice; Ripley's hot temper, fueled by anger and rebellion. Oliver's coolness matched it, cool towards harsh comments, and calmness in the heat of things. Oh yes, of course they switched off with it, but they were nearly perfect…nearly.

"Ya realize, of course, that dress shopping is the _last_ thing I wanna do on a Saturday, right?" Ripley voiced, quiet loudly as she and Rae showered. They had been back in the dorm for a few days, the ball was the next week, and Rae had made it known that this Hogsmeade trip would be a dress shopping one. "I mean going shopping for me is get in, get out. Ya go in knowing what you want! Normal shopping is-is—it's horrible! You stand and look at a set of things for an hour then decide nope, and go to the next one."

"Well, not today. There will be no 'in and out'," Rae replied airily, leaving her shower stall, wrapped a towel around her body and smiled at the mirror, "Today you're a princess, preparing for the ball."

Inside the shower stall Ripley made a disgusted face as she shaved her legs.

"Your Scottish prince awaits the transformation from ugly duckling to _swan_," she waved her hair brush elegantly in the air.

"My 'Scottish Prince' as you called him is getting dress robes with the twins and Carson today," Ripley shut the water off and yanked her towel around herself, stepping out.

"Then he can give his opinion," Rae replied typing her wet hair back. She would dry it later once dressed.

"Hah, no!" Ripley led the way into the dorm room, where Jess and Alice lay still relaxing in bed. "It's a surprise."

"Is it now?" Jess asked, yawning loudly and stretching.

"Yes, and this godforsaken pimple," Ripley touched the side of her chin. "Will not go away!"

Alice giggled, "Rip, you just sounded like a girl."

"Amazing I know," she replied and they let the subject drop.

"Students going to Hogsmeade please give me your permission slips," McGonagall shouted over the loudness in the Common Room, the students had dressed in muggle clothing, light jackets and Gryffindor scarves against the autumn chill. Ripley sighed heavily, standing beside Wood as Carson gave McGonagall Rae, Alice, Jess, Oliver and Ripley's permission forms over. "Go ahead to a carriage."

"And I was like 'what the crap?' And then he was like 'yeah', and then," Ripley grinned; hands on her chest, "I delivered smack-down."

"Fascinating," Alice said dryly.

Jess snickered, shaking her head, thick black hair curtaining her face. Carson smiled at her, and pushed it back, fingertips grazing her cheek. Oliver and Ripley shared a sideways glance; the American smiled and leaned back. "Ya know what I was thinkin'," Ripley ran her fingers back through her loose hair; worn loose because Oliver had suggested it, and she, as hardheaded as she was, had obeyed.

"Merlin," Rae sighed, "I'm going to regret this, but what?"

"Let's fight the man."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"We don't want the Dementors at school right?"

"Oh, not this again," Oliver sighed heavily, leaning against the carriage wall.

"Yes, this again," she replied, "I think we should stand up to 'em."

"For one day in your life Ripley," Jess put her arm around her Carson, "Just relax, forget fighting, forget war, just love."

"Turn on the Carebears, we've got a softy in the house."

"Aren't those the stuffed—" Rae began.

"Yeah."

"That really scare—"

"Yes."

"So if I got—"

"No."

"And put it in your bed—" Rae began, the pattern never broken.

"You'd die," Ripley answered immediately, the carriage halted, "A horrible painful death."

"I know," Rae opened the door, and jumped out, inhaling a deep breath of fall air. "I love autumn."

"Give me negative fifteen in Northern Canada I'll be happy," Ripley landed beside her friend, stretching her long arms over her head. Alice shivered, huddling into her pea coat.

"It's bloody cold!" She stated as they began the walk to the village.

"It's like forty degrees, Alice, Christ!" Ripley yelled grinning; she was in high spirits despite the prospect of dress shopping. With an excited whoop she sprinted down the street into the small town.

"Wow," Jess grinned at Rae, "someone's happy."

Rae's eyes glanced at Carson and Oliver; the Quidditch captain's eyes were locked on Ripley spinning in a circle. "Wonder why," the artist murmured smiling.

"Dear god this sucks!" Ripley complained for quite possibly the hundredth time in the last hour. "If I try on one more dress," Ripley began, fighting with the zipper on the strapless cranberry ball gown.

"Oh, pish posh!" Madam Malkin waved her wand; the adjustments needed for Jess' black and pink halter gown began. Jess sat next to Rae who had gotten her dress already, in about five minutes. "It's a ball, love, with masks and handsome boys waiting to sweep you off your feet! They want to fawn over the bells of the ball."

"'Parently you haven't been to Hogwarts recently, it's slim pickins," Ripley stepped out of her little dressing room. Rae stopped flipping through Witch Weeklyand stared. Jess' golden brown eyes glimmered with tears, and she allowed herself a quiet sniffle. Alice stepped out in a black evening gown. "Nice Alice," Ripley praised, but all eyes were on the hockey player, "Very nice." She turned to Rae and Jess, seeing their looks she felt down heartened. "Is it that bad?" She stepped in front of the mirror, her lips parted and she stared into her own wide brown eye. Rae had pulled Ripley's hair into an elegant bun before they had tried on dresses and now she could see—"I look like a chick!"

"You look so beautiful," Jess dabbed away a tear, so rarely was Ripley seen dressed up.

"That's pushing it."

"No, it's bloody well not," Rae set aside the bag that held her pink dress, "Wood is never going to expect this one." She draped the matching shawl over Ripley's bare shoulders and smiled, "I think we found our dress."

Ripley was worn out by the time they headed back for the carriages, they had dresses, jewelry, shoes, at least eight different hair potions, bags from Zonko's and Honeyduke's, and she had to get cat food. She was full from a filling lunch at The Three Broomsticks where they had met up with Oliver and Carson. Wood slid everyone's parcels into the carriage, and smiled as Ripley yawned nosily.

"Tired lass?"

"Stupid question."

"Grouch."

"Maybe," Ripley replied with a grin, "Someone decided to go dress shopping. I would've been in and out of there in five minutes. I rush things."

"That's not all you know how to rush," Alice quipped winking lustily.


	10. Chapter 12

**Never Alone**

Chapter Twelve

"I can't believe the balls tonight!" Jess danced around the circular dorm with her dress on its hanger. Rae looked up from her sketch of Ripley lounging on her bed with an NHL magazine her father had sent out, smiling. They all had dates, even Alice.

"Shut up," Ripley said, disgustedly, "Christ almighty, you'd think you were gettin' frickin' laid tonight."

"You know what's wrong with our group?" Jess asked, looking pointedly at the grouchy Ripley.

"No," Alice, and Rae replied in unison. Ripley rolled her brown eyes.

"Anger, we have problems venting anger….especially Ripley."

"What the hell are you fuckin' talkin' about?" Ripley asked heatedly, "I don't have fuckin' problems with my fuckin' goddamn--" She stopped, and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, "I don't know what the hell you were thinking."

They laughed enjoying the day off with each other's company. All the houses had lunch in their common rooms for the great hall was being set up for dinner and the ball. Ripley sat playfully on Wood's knee as the first years attempted a waltz. "Oh look dinner and a show." She remarked sardonically. Wood grinned, and stood up, "Hello!" Ripley yelped nearly falling.

"C'mon," he grabbed her hand.

"Where're we goin'?"

"For a walk."

Jess grinned and winked at Carson who said, "Hey Wood," the captain turned, "Fifteen minutes."

"Fuck you, Carson!" Ripley shouted grinning. The walk was just a walk along the lake, talking as they always had, companionably, trustingly.

They were back in the common room in no time, but an hour of sitting and doing nothing had take its toll when Jess said. "So, ladies, ready for hair and make up?"

"No!" Ripley shouted; content with sitting beside Wood on the couch.

"Now," Alice stood up, prepared to help Jess.

"I'm sorry what?" Ripley replied as Rae and Alice pulled her up.

"Hair and make up." Jess said slowly and clearly. Ripley scowled as she was pushed up the stairs.

"You'll live, lass!" Wood called after her laughing.

Carson blew out a breath, "I'd hate to be a girl."

"Makes ya wonder what goes on up there, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What do ya mean my hair is pink?" Alice shouted, running into the bathroom, Ripley was in stitches on her bed, glad she could pull at least one joke. "Why you bloody little liar!" Alice ran towards the girl and jumped on her, pinching Ripley's side.

"Rape! Holy Jesus rape!" Ripley shouted, scrambling out from the petite girl, "You're nuts man, n-u-t-s, nuts!"

"Ripley, come get your hair done." Jess walked out with her black hair in chunky curls. "Rae's waiting for you. Hair and make-up."

"Great." Ripley sighed. It took nearly two hours to get ready and in the end it was pandemonium.

"Where are my goddamn shoes?!" Rae shouted searching around in just her underclothes.

Ripley looked out of the bathroom, dressed in her bustier and stockings, tooth brush hanging from her mouth, and nearly choked on toothpaste. "Rae get some clothes woman!" She shouted, needless to say that was hypocritical. Rae flipped her off crawling out from under her bed with sandals in hand. Ripley walked out, patting her hair from where part was in a bun and the rest was in chocolate curls on her shoulders. She tugged on her dress and Alice the only sane one helped her with the dress zipper.

Over in the boy's dorm the guys were laying on their beds, not yet dressed or showered, completely at a loss of time.

"So." Carson said dully.

"So." Fred added rolling off his bed in boredom.

"So." Oliver replied looking at his Quidditch magazine.

"So." George remarked. "Five minutes till we get the girls."

"So?" The others replied. It took them a moment before realizing it. "Oh bugger!" They shouted and in a flurry of activity scrambled getting dress robes together and heading for the showers. "We're not going to make it!" Carson shouted hurrying to shower.

"Shut up! I am a Scot I know how to rush things! Let's move!" Wood shouted showering.

"That's not all you know how to rush!" Fred yelled back, grinning.

"Aye, lad, but _that_ I won't rush."

"Fifteen minutes, Wood, remember that."

"Let's move ladies!" Ripley shouted she was fully dressed along with all but Jess who tripped out of the bathroom trying to get her shoes on while shouting. "Tie it!"

"Tie what?" Alice asked innocently as she looked at Jess' loose halter strings.

"Tie it you whore!" Jess shouted.

Ripley grinned as Alice did so and said. "Keep your panties on. Not like you wear 'em with Carson around." Jess stared at Ripley who was trying to breathe in her dress after laughing. "You get to go down first."

Ripley's smile dropped and said, "Uh no."

"Yeah, Wood's waiting." Rae said pushing Ripley out the door almost falling down her self when Alice shoved her.

"Can't I just show up in the great hall and call it good?"

"No, he's _escorting_ you," Rae kept a steady hand on her friends' shoulder, ready to block her.

Oliver paced the area beneath the girls' staircase, fixing his bowtie from the fifteenth time, or so Carson had told him. "Relax Oliver," Carson grinned at his best friend, running his fingers through his hair, "It's just Ripley."

Wood snorted, how wrong was his friend? This was Ripley's debut in a gown, a gown! For gods sake. He heard the conversation, and rolled his eyes, of course they were arguing. He turned for one more pass and caught sight of Carson's wide eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Oliver asked, chuckling. He turned and his heart stopped. Ripley slowly left the stairwell, brown eyes bright. His mouth opened slightly.

"Todd is that you?" Fred asked, aghast.

"I am in a dress, I have gel in my hair, I'm wearing make up and I'm pissed. Don't mess with me," Ripley tripped slightly in her heels and cursed.

"Close your mouth Oliver," Rae said; beaming at her work, "She's yours for the night."

Ripley licked her lip glossed lips, made a face at the taste, but it faded as Wood made his way towards her. He swallowed hard; red was most definitely her color. His heart beat unsteadily, and yet again he tried to swallow. "Wow," he breathed, taking her hand in his, he turned her in a circle. She giggled, yes giggled, and grinned at him. "Were I not sane I would take you to the dorm right now," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Were I insane I'd say yes," she teased in response.

"If I had a full stomach I guarantee it would've been all over the place by now," said a sarcastic Jess, "Can we go now?"

Ripley snarled at the tan girl and took Oliver's hand in hers, the start of something new.


	11. Chapter 13

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Great Hall looked as if it had been transformed, the tables were gone, the bewitched ceiling had a thunder storm playing through it, candles floated high above the ground and there were giant pumpkins carved out sitting in the corners. Ripley, arm tucked into Oliver's gasped at it. "Holy shit!" After a moment she added. "They do realize it's not Halloween yet, right?"

"Yeah. But we do clean up good, don't we?" Fred asked, greatly amused at the live bats fluttering high in the ceiling. Round tables dotted the giant room, draped with a black table cloth, seating eight to a table.

"If everyone will please have a seat we'll begin," Dumbledore announced. The girls and their dates sat at a table. "Thank you." He paused a moment waiting for those still standing to get settled. "This is a beautiful fall night for the ball, but there are some rules."

"Screw the rules!" At least twenty people shouted the Gryffindor's leading the uproar.

"Rule number one there is to be no vulgar dancing…."

"That leaves us out," Jess teased Carson, he grinned at her and playfully tugged her gowns skirt.

"Rule number two all couples are to be boy-girl…."

"Too bad Flint!" Ripley shouted. He flipped her the finger without looking. Dumbledore pointed at her and said. "Watch it. Rule number three no fights at all you will be removed form the ball if you do so. First, second, third and fourth years are required and will be escorted from the ball at nine o'clock," the younger students groaned and complained loudly, "Without further adieu, your dinner."

Ripley couldn't stop her mind from spinning, and the lift Oliver had her in as they spun wasn't helping. All she could think was that dreams really did come true. That waiting paid off. He lowered her back down to the dance floor, and spun her out and back into his arms, grinning. "Show off," she stated, squeaking as he picked her up again for the turn.

"Aye," he brought her close to him, hugging her tightly. "Especially with you around."

"Now you're making me blush," she replied smiling, true her cheeks were like blooming roses.

"And you look as pretty as ever—"

"Don't believe him, Rip," said Rae as she and her date danced closer to them. "He's just trying to get in your pants."

"First of all it's a dress," Ripley said over her shoulder, eyes on Wood's. "Secondly," she grinned. "He can do whatever the hell he wants."

"That means go," Carson called out from the left of them, arms latched around Jess' waist.

Wood glared at him, but his retort was cut off by a new heavier rock song. Ripley wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed against him. "Ignore him," she said into his ear. "He's just jealous 'cause you'd get further."

"Would I?" he asked grinning down at her. His response was a grin, and her hip playfully bumping into his groin. He pulled her closer, nuzzled his face into her neck, and sighed. It was a fast song and they were the only two slow dancing.

"Rip! Ripley!" Jackie pushed her way through the crowd, tears threatening to fall. Rae stopped dancing with her date, and caught Jackie by the shoulder. "Rae!" The girl swung her arms around the teen. Rae patted her back awkwardly, brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"He's with another girl!"

"He?"

"Greg!" Jackie sobbed, Rae sighed. The first year was having a hard year, that much was obvious.

"Alright, we'll get Ripley." The artist hadn't wanted to disturb the hockey player or Quidditch player from their slow dance, but this was a family matter.

Ripley buried her face into the side of Oliver's neck, and sighed in contentment. "This is nice," she whispered as they moved in a small circle. Jess and Carson were beside them, laughing softly at a quiet joke told by Jess.

"Ahem," Rae cleared her throat from their right. Oliver looked over, eyes annoyed. "Sorry Oliver, uh, Rip there's a, uh, a problem with Jackie."

The teen turned, brown eyes frustrated, Oliver tucked an arm around her. "What kind of problem?" Ripley growled.

"Boy—" Rae got no further, the change in the seventh year happened swiftly, both seventh years.

Oliver's eyes flashed angrily, Ripley tore away from him, and Rae stepped back. "His ass is mine," Ripley snarled marching over to where her cousin was. Oliver was right behind her, ready to make his lass and the little beastie happy.

Jackie sniffled at Ripley. "He's with another girl."

"Define with."

"He was kissing her."

"You wanna go first lass?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Ripley stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here," He replied and knelt in front of Jackie. "How's about a dance?" She gave a small smile and took his offered hand. In the pit of her stomach though, she worried about what Ripley would do to Greg.

Ripley let her brown eyes wander over the darkened great hall, searching for the boy. She stiffened feeling someone come up behind her, but the voice reassured her. "Who are you looking for Miss. Todd?" Remus asked softly. "I saw Wood dancing with your cousin."

"A first year Slytherin, supposedly sucking face with another girl," Ripley answered.

"Jackie's boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Far right corner," Lupin leaned in close to her and pointed to where. "Don't hurt him," she grinned and headed that way. "Much." He muttered to himself.

Ripley approached the two first years prepared to give the speech of a lifetime, but she hesitated toward the end. If she fought this fight for Jackie would her cousin rely on her? The seventh year sighed as she stood in front of the oblivious couple and cleared her throat loudly. Greg pulled away from the questing lips of the Hufflepuff. Confused eyes beheld the woman in red before it clicked. "Ripley…" he began. She grinned and hauled him up by the collar of his dress robes.

"Lucy, you got some 'splanin' to do," She whispered in his ear and dragged him past the watchful Remus to where Jackie and Oliver were dancing. Lupin smiled slightly as Jackie turned to Greg. He wished her could hear what she had said, but when she slapped the boy across the face he figured it was a break up.

"Ow!" Greg clapped a hand to his stinging cheek. "You—"

"Watch what ya say, lad," Oliver warned, a protective hand on Jackie's shoulder. Ripley stood on the other side, smirking.

"Just for good measure," Jackie drew her arm back, and sent him sprawling to the floor. "Never mess with a Gryffindor."

Ripley grinned obviously proud of the girl. "Off to bed squirt," she pointed toward the line of younger students being ushered out. Jackie began to go. "Hey kid," the seventh year called after her. The first year turned. "Keep your chin up." Jackie smiled in response and walked out.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Ripley's shoulders. "Feisty little beastie."

"Yeah, but I love her."

"Not her, you." He kissed her forehead.

"I thought I was your lass," she teased pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"That too."

Authors Note: To my ever present readers and reviewers sorry this took a while, but I was busy. So, not exactly up to my expectations and so far my summary is that up to date, but I decided there will be a sequel to this story involving more of Ripley/Oliver then anyone else, and they will be older so on and so forth I'll work with this a bit.


	12. Chapter 14

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Ripley smiled as she walked into the common room with Rae, Alice and Jess followed her. Oliver glanced up from his homework and smiled at his girlfriend, they had begun unofficially dating according to Rae. She winked at him as Alice began to rant and rave about the state of the common room. "Those first years have no respect for this place, honestly someone left out a pack of stink pellets! What if Professor McGonagall walked in?"

"Those are, uh, mine," Ripley raised a hand, though her eyes clearly showed she was kidding.

"Ripley Anne Todd, I have had enough of your nonsense," Alice tossed her hair over her shoulder, blue eyes narrowed.

"Ohh, the full name card."

"She doesn't pull that one often," Rae commented as she sat on the couch beside Oliver. "Now, my _darling_ Oliver—"

"He ain't your darlin' Rae," Ripley interrupted and took a seat on Oliver's lap, his arms wound around her waist. "He's my darlin'." She pecked him on the lips, and sat on the arm of the couch, legs draped over his lap.

"Noticed," Said Jess dryly as she sat in an armchair.

"Blow me."

"I didn't know you had a dick."

"I do," answered Ripley. "It's in Oliver's pants."

"Ohhh," Alice and Rae chorused together. "She got you there," Alice stated.

"Leave me out of it Rip," Wood said grinning. "I don't want Rae killing me in my sleep."

"If anyone attacks you in your sleep it'll be Ripley," stated Carson as he jogged down from the dorm, he leaned over Ripley to kiss Jess.

"Okay, eww," Ripley shoved him away from her. "If you wanna suck face go into the closet or the dorm away from me."

"Why don't you guys go for once?" Jess asked irritably.

"Oh we will," Ripley stood up, tugged Oliver's hand and began walking away, her boyfriend behind her.

"Wood!" Fred shouted from across the room, the captain turned. "You got fifteen minutes."

"We need an hour," Ripley called back before Oliver could respond.

"Make that two," Oliver added in grinning, he led the way up the stairs and opened the seventh years door. "It's a wee bit messy." 'A wee bit' meant clothes everywhere, unmade beds and...

"Is that a Playboy?" Ripley pointed at the magazine on Carson's bed. Oliver snorted, and closed the curtain. "It was wasn't it?"

"Maybe," he pulled her to him, grinning down at her. "But that's not why we're here."

"Really?" A dark brow arched in question. Chocolate brown eyes twinkled playfully as Ripley wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, why are we here?"

"Christmas presents." He moved away and sat down on his bed. Ripley stood in the middle of the dorm for a second, running the words through her head.

"Why you son-of-a—" She jumped on top of him and pinned him down, straddling his hips. "It's not Christmas time yet."

"Aye, but we're close." He pulled the curtains around his bed shut.

She glared down at him; he grinned and waggled his eyebrows, fingers undoing the lower buttons of her long sleeve shirt. "Hey, hey!" She smacked his hands. "Hands off, buddy."

"Hands off rule now?" He asked, brogue thickened with passion and laughter. His fingers danced on her hips. She gave him the sultriest look she could muster and leaned down, inches from his lips she whispered.

"We're not dating."

"Hmm," Wood's hand left her hip and fumbled around on the nightstand, finally finding what he was searching for. With a smirk he tossed a small package at her. She caught it, rocking back on his hips. He groaned. "Rip, get offa me."

"Nope," she replied, staring at the package in her hands. "What is it?"

"Open it, and get off me."

"Yes to the first, no to the second." She tore the paper off, and opened the thing rectangular box. Her face softened. "Oliver," she pulled out a leather strap necklace, a pendent of a Celtic knot was on it.

"It's mine." He admitted. "But I thought," he became slightly flustered. "Well, if ye were interested, that ye would—" He stopped as she smiled.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She kissed him softly. He grinned and put the necklace on her.

"Now, about Christmas—" He started, Ripley silenced him with a hard kiss. "Well, if ya want ta play that way," he gripped her around the stomach with one arm and flipped them.

"Someone's got a problem," Ripley sing-songed, eyes on the growing bulge in Oliver's trousers. "I see London, I see Surrick, I see Oliver's—" He covered her mouth with his hand as the door opened, not only to stop the dirty ditty, but to hear who it was.

"Oliver?" Potter's voice questioned.

Ripley moved Oliver's hand. "He's unavailable."

"Here Potter."

"Sh—should I come back?" Harry asked staring at the closed red curtains, grinning.

Ripley answered. "Yes."

"No." Oliver contradicted.

"I'll rip your dick off, Wood." She whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. He grinned at her.

"Listen Potter give me five minutes." Oliver sat up, staring down at the bulge.

"Tame the beast," whispered Ripley cockily.

"Alright Wood." Potter left.

"That's what you have," Ripley grabbed his tie. "What a qawinkydink." She tugged hard, and brought his head down to her level. "Five minutes?"

"Aye, five." He kissed her gently, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her lips and let him ravage her mouth. She brought a leg up and wrapped it around him, arms tight around his neck, mouth searching. "Alright, alright," he pulled away breathless. "That's enough lass."

She fell back on the pillows, flushed and breathless, chest heaving. "You're dead."

"Nowhere near it." He whispered, and got off the bed. "Dead puppies, dead kittens."

"You and me naked in the prefects bathroom."

"Scotland—"

"Sex in a nice little field."

"Quidditch—"

"Riding it hard and fast."

"Cold shower—"

"Hot, steaming se—"

"Ripley!" Oliver turned. "Enough, I need to—to—" She grinned and stood. "Yeah, leave."

"Hmmm," She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. "Later?"

"Later."

She made it to the door before she turned, brows furrowed. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He smiled. "I already have it."

Her expression softened. "Love you Wood."

"Love you too, Rip."

* * *

Authors Note: I know it has taken me forever to get a chapter up, next chapter will skip ahead to winter, and some fun stuff that actually goes with my story line of the war. So read, enjoy and don't forget, always wrap your wand before entering her chamber of secrets.


	13. Chapter 15

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

It was the week before Christmas, already kids had packed up and went on holiday, Ripley, Rae, Jess, Alice and Serena were the

It was the week before Christmas, already kids had packed up and went on holiday, Ripley, Rae, Jess, Alice and Serena were the few girls who were still there, and some of Oliver's team was still around. Carson and Oliver were the only seventh years left in Gryffindor. Classes were gone and the students roamed the school freely, the Hogsmead trip was the next day and for someone like Ripley who liked to have a list was sitting in front of the fire, pencil in mouth staring at the flames.

"Oliver won't tell you what he wants?" Rae asked with a smile as she set aside homework.

"He says he already has it."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Me."

"Awww," Alice, Rae and Jess chorused.

"That's _so_ sweet," Jess sighed happily. "I'm glad you found someone."

"Hmm," Ripley stared at the fire, brown eyes contemplative.

"Don't," Rae warned. "Do not get that look, you're happy with him!"

"I know."

"That's the look of 'maybe I don't like this as much as I thought I would'."

"Rae don't panic, I'm content with him."

"Content," Alice repeated in a deadpan sort of way. "You're content."

"That means happy Alice," Jess stated. Ripley gave her a smile; she still had a friend on her side after all.

"'Ello, 'ello," Carson entered with Oliver behind him, and any doubts in Rae's mind disappeared as Ripley visibly brightened. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head, and sat in an empty armchair.

"Seriously Wood, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked.

"Already have it."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Dorms free." Carson stated.

"Mine!" Oliver and Ripley shouted in unison. They received grins, and looks from their friends.

"Can't a girl have a love life?" Ripley asked as Oliver helped her up. "I'm gonna go abuse that privilege."

"She's abusing something," Carson muttered.

* * *

Oliver led Ripley to the dorm, and turned. "Close your eyes."

"'Scuse me?" She stared at him, brows raised. "I don't trust you."

"C'mon Lass, close 'em or I find something to cover them with," Oliver put gentle finger tips on her eyelids, sighing she closed them, and he rewarded her with a feather light kiss. He opened the door to the dorm, pulled her in, and closed the door. "Alright."

She opened her eyes, and laughed aloud. "You cleaned the dorm."

"Aye, Carson and I did it last night to surprise you girls."

She wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed him with loud smacking lips. "I love it."

"Do ya now?"

"Oh aye," Ripley answered. He grinned at her, and picked her up. "Jesus!" He tossed her a little in the air, caught her again, and set her down.

"I hate you!"

"You've lost weight," Oliver said somewhat amused.

"Wrong thing to say, Wood!" She shoved him hard, took his unsteadiness to heart, and tackled him onto the bed.

"That's not nice," Oliver shouted, grabbed her around the waist, and rolled off the bed, landing hard on top of her. In one smooth movement his hands went from her back to beneath the wool sweater, his hands connected with the tank top she wore beneath it. All at once it wasn't a game anymore. Ripley's lips parted, her chest heaved, and her heart raced. Oliver shifted, placing a leg between hers; he lowered his head, and kissed her parted lips. "Give me a present?" He whispered, kissing her again.

"If you're good," she whispered breathlessly, looping her arms around his neck, she arched up against him. His fingers ran further up her sides. He smiled against her lips, and slid his tongue in, exploring her mouth. Her fingernails tickled the back of his neck, and sent shivers down his spine, creating a slight problem. There had been an unspoken rule between them, when he stared getting a hard on they stopped, from the feel of it, and the intensity that wasn't an option.

Ripley shed out of her sweater, and brought one of his hands up to her breasts. Oliver paused from kissing her, and braced himself up above her. "Rip," he asked hoarsely.

"You're fine," She replied, and pulled his head back down, he kissed the side of her throat, her mouth, back down her neck and to her breast bone.

"Oliver," The door opened with Carson's voice.

"Busy!" Both teens shouted.

"Oh, well, uh, just thought you'd like to know that Jess and I are getting married."

"What?" Ripley yanked the top of her tank back up and sat up. Her hair was mussed, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

Carson grinned. "Is that what you two are doin'?"

"Carson, focus!"

"I was just seeing what you guys were doin', and figured that was the best way to see."

"You can go now," Oliver hinted.

"Y'know actually I was thinking of writing a letter back home."

"You can do that downstairs."

"No, I really can't."

"Yeah, ya can."

Ripley sighed heavily, and took her turn to speak. "Look Carson, leave now, or you're gonna see us rolling around on the floor, all sweaty, and naked having wild hot pig sex."

Oliver looked down at her, russet eyes wide, and she felt the bulge in his pants grow harder. "Are ye serious?" he whispered.

She gave him her best 'are you stupid?' face. "No."

"I'll pass on that one," said a sarcastic Carson. "Dinners soon."

"That's great."

"Have you done your potions?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic, wasn't it fascinating—"

"You can go anytime now," Ripley said, glaring at the Scot. "Now would be good."

"Right now?" Carson asked.

"Jess!" Ripley shouted. "Come get your boyfriend before he gets castrated or worse!"

* * *

In the common room Jess heaved a sigh. "Suppose I should go get him before she does that."

"Is it even in use?" Rae asked grinning.

"It will be this vacation."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet."

"Remember—"

"She needs to give him the talk, I know," Jess rose. "Well, anyone wanna help?"

"Nope, because I _know_ what they were doing," Alice winked lustily at Rae. "And I know I'd be pissed if someone interrupted me." Jess grinned, walked away, and took to the stairs at a run, gods only knew what Ripley was doing to her poor boyfriend.

"Get offa me!" Carson shouted, Ripley pushed his head back down into the pile of dirty boxers from beneath the others boys beds.

"Say you're sorry!" She let him breathe.

"Not on your life, lassie!" Carson shouted, the door opened and they froze as Jess leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Ripley Anne Todd," she began, the hockey player grinned. "Off." The other Gryffindor sighed and got up, sitting down on Oliver's bed. "Carson Malcolm Beckett," Jess jabbed a finger to the floor. "Now."

"But they were—"

"Doing what couples do, now out!" Jess shoved him toward the stairs. "Go!" He did so, pouting. She turned to observe Ripley and Oliver. "You two have fun."

"Thanks Jess."

"Anytime."

* * *

After that incident they did nothing, but sit, and talk, discuss the future sort of thing. Ripley lay on her side, head on Oliver's chest, his arm around her shoulders, with the other one tucked behind his head. "So you'll come to Scotland this summer?"

"Didn't we discuss this already?"

"Ya never gave me an answer."

"Much as I would love—"

"Don't use hockey as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse."

"Then come to Scotland."

Ripley sighed, rose a little, and placed her forehead on his, staring him directly in the eyes. "No."

"You'll change your mind."

"Will I?"

He caught her lips in a kiss. "Yes," he whispered, kissing her again. "You will."

"Will I?" She challenged. He grinned, and pushed her gently off his chest. "Where're you goin'?"

"Dinner."

"You leave me for dinner? Ouch," She let him pull her off the bed, and met his fiery kiss. "What's dessert?" She asked walking in front of him. He slapped her butt playfully.

"I'm lookin' at it lass." He teased, walking behind her, hands on her hips. He nipped the nape of her neck, and shoved her playfully into the wall.

"It's on!" She shouted chasing him down the stairs and out of the common room.

* * *

Authors Note: It's official I have no idea how long this will be all I know is there's a sequel that's been started already.


	14. Chapter 16

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"Ripley," a whisper pierced the darkness of the common room. The teen sleeping on the couch stirred slightly. She had lain down after laying her presents out beneath the Christmas tree. "Ripley," something brushed her barefoot. She snorted in her sleep and cuddled up against the cushions. "Ripley." The voice was a hairsbreadth away from her lips.

She was on the ice, skating, shooting, laughing with her teammates. The bitter cold of the air kissed her cheeks, and tossed her brown hair. Her ice, her pond, her team. She heard her name being called, she ignored it. It was just her father calling her in. Her lips warmed, and she stopped spraying ice. That wasn't right. A warm tongue slipped into her mouth.

"Fuckin' hell!" Ripley jerked awake, in the process her forehead banged Oliver's and they both bounced back with a curse.

"The hell is wrong with you!"

"The hell is wrong with _you!_" She shouted back. "You don't do that to a person when they're sleeping!"

"It's a romantic way of waking you up!"

"No! A romantic way of waking me up is roses and music!"

"You sleep like a log, Ripley!" Oliver blocked her punch, and grabbed her around the waist pulling her over. She was bent at the waist, hanging in his arms.

"So what?" She asked between gritted teeth as he squeezed her harder. "Breathing is good."

"Will ya promise not to hit me?" He asked, grinning down at her.

"That's askin' a lot, now init?"

He chuckled, and released her. She dropped to the floor on her knees. "Well, if I knew you'd be—" He barely missed the first aimed at his groin. "Ye have use for that."

"Since when?"

"Since you agreed to Scotland." Oliver took a seat on the couch, sprawled out. He was in his pajamas, which consisted of only a pair of PJ pants, maroon with the Gryffindor patch on one leg. She was sure all the Quidditch guys had one of their houses.

"Pretty sure I didn't. Though I would like to point out you're getting a six pack."

Oliver met her eyes with a cocky smirk. "You're goin' ta Scotland with me."

"Not on your life."

"Ya owe me."

"For what?"

"Saving your life."

"When?"

"The minute I stepped into it," Oliver grinned cockily. Ripley let out an irritated sigh, and thought her options over. "Ticktock."

"Blow it."

"Only if you want to."

"Mr. Wood!" McGonagall gasped from the entrance of the common room, an armful of presents in tow.

"Hi mum," Ripley waved with a large grin. "He should get a detention of sexual harassment, don't cha think?"

Her head of house narrowed her eyes. "Miss. Todd, it is professor, and I think you brought his comment upon yourself." She set the presents beneath the tree. The gifts were for the seventh years she had grown close to Oliver and Ripley being two of them. "Now, off to bed."

"But mummy," Ripley tried to hide her sheepish smile as Minerva whirled around. "I don't want ta go ta bed," the American finished in a British accent. She received a stern glare. "Can I at least go to Oliver's room?"

"No, not only no, but not in this lifetime," The maternal instinct that was never used on her non-existent children came out. "And you Mr. Wood, will see to it she goes to bed."

"Why me?" The Scot asked.

"You're her boyfriend. Good night, and happy Christmas." She left them standing there flabbergasted.

"Did you know she knew?" Ripley asked, brows crunched together. Oliver and Ripley rarely participated in the public display of affection category.

"She's eyes Rip."

"So do I, but if I saw us—"

"She's also an older woman and has seen relationships," Wood replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, can we open gifts now?"

"Not on your life. I'm going to bed." Ripley turned her head, and tilted her face up, kissing him softly. "Night Oliver."

"Night lassie." He watched her walk away, a small contended smile on his lips. But inside his heart was starting to break, Charlie Weasley had sent a letter to him warning the Quidditch player that a war was near, and that everyone able to fight should. He knew already Ripley would volunteer, and knew that the administration would ask the seventh years if anyone was willing. He only hoped it would be held off for the rest of the year.

* * *

"Ripley," Alice whined as she tugged on the sheet of Ripley's bed. "Rippy!"

"Go away!" The American tugged a pillow over her head and clamped her arms down over it.

"It's Christmas!"

"Don't care!"

"Oliver's waiting for you."

"Not caring."

"He's about to open his presents."

"He's in deep shit!" Ripley dragged her head out, brown hair on end. Alice snickered. "Yeah, yeah, I know my hairs frigged up."

Downstairs in the common room Rae had passed out presents already, and Carson with Oliver at his side were tunneling under the tree for the others that were there. Ripley walked up behind Oliver, and aimed a kicked at his butt. He cursed as her foot hit home and the tree shook as he squirmed out from under it.

"See if you get your presents," She said with a scowl.

"There aren't any here."

"Exactly." Ripley opened the bag she had brought down. "Okay, Rae," she tossed three packages over. She had made sure each friend got three. "Alice, Jess, Serena, Carson." The presents flew and all the while Oliver eyed the bag hungrily. "Oh, gee only one left." Ripley looked at her boyfriend grinning. "Bummer."

"Ripley!" He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her off the couch, snatching the bag away.

"They're not in there." She said laughing. He growled at her. "Look in the tree."

He stood up as the others tore in the paper wrapping, Ripley however watched as Oliver pulled a small box from the top, a medium from the middle, and a larger one from the bag. He sat down beside her, dropping her own presents on her lap. "You're evil," he whispered kissing her quickly.

"I know."

He opened the biggest one and pulled out a sweater. He furrowed his brow picking up the card. 

_Just for you, from the wool of Ireland_

_To you it goes with all my heart_

_What more is in store you'll never know_

_Unless you open the package on the floor_

He picked up the second biggest, and opened that one. It was a broom kit, the one he had drooled over in Hogsmead. Ripley watched with a smile. _For the broom, not the one I use. What more could you have then this and something to keep you warm. Open the last one and remember that I'm beside you. _She began to open her own gifts setting aside the gifts from her friends, smiling and thanking them.

Oliver picked up the smallest box, and opened it. He was the last one in the group to open anything; Ripley was already putting on the warm Scottish sweater his mom had sent her from him of course. He pulled out a leather bracelet with a Celtic knot on it with words engraved in the leather. _Mo anam cara. _He pulled out the last slip of paper. _Aunt Maggie had this specially made for me, it means my soul mate. In these past months I've begun to wonder if that's what you are. I love you Oliver Wood, and because of that I'll go to Scotland with you._

He looked at her, and saw the grin. "Ya mean it lass?"

"Yes." She squealed as he yanked her into a bone crushing hug, and heart melting kiss.

* * *

Unfortunately all good times must come to an end. The months passed, and winter turned to spring, soon it would be summer, it meant many things. The seventh years would leave Hogwarts for good, Ripley would go to America to pay a visit to her friends before meeting Oliver in Scotland. It would mean that the friends in Gryffindor would be slowly pulled apart by the war that was coming.

"Rip, do you think there's gonna be a war?" Rae asked, sitting down in the common room. The American glanced up for a second from her book, brown brows crunched together in confusion. "Death Eaters, Aurors…war, sound familiar?"

"Oh, uh, oh yea," she snapped her fingers and pointed. "I gotcha."

"Well?"

"Expect the worse."

Rae dropped her blue-gray eyes to the table where Ripley's homework was spread and in a soft voice asked, "So does that mean you'll volunteer, if they call. I mean Dumbledore said there would be something like a draft."

"Rae," Ripley set aside her book, sat up and leaned forward, elbows on her thighs, "Look, kiddo—"

"Don't call me kiddo we're the same age."

"I'm five months older than you." Ripley replied, "Anyways, uh, where was I?"

"Look kiddo."

"Right, alright," she thought for a moment. "Look kiddo, I was planning on bein' an Auror anyways, what's a year earlier?"

"In normal Auror training, you wouldn't be in a war."

"Meh, little things," Ripley said shrugging. "Why? You worried 'bout me?"

"I'm always worried about my little hockey wockey player," Rae teased.

"Who's your little hockey wockey player?" Jesse asked walking in; she saw Ripley turn a glare at her and Jesse rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Uh, how many other hockey players do you know in Hogwarts?" Rae asked, smirking.

"A few muggle-borns know it, but they're worthless." said Jesse plopping down in an armchair.

Ripley glared. "My grandparents are muggle-born thank you very much. You sure you're a Gryffie?"

"Pretty sure."

"Maybe you should be sorted again."

"In my seventh year?"

"It could happen," Ripley replied, with a grin, "Ya never know."

"And pigs fly," Jesse stated sarcastically.

"Flint's on a Quidditch team ain't he?"

"That's a bit harsh, lass." A Scottish brogue chided.

"Hi Wood."

Oliver swung over the back of the couch and landed next to Ripley. "What're you lovely ladies talking about?"

"Sex."

"Drugs."

"Rock and roll."

"No thanks."

"Those weren't offerings," said Ripley. She grinned at him, bumping her knee against his. The Scot smiled, stretching his arms over his head. She looked at his torso beneath lidded eyes and smirked to herself, such a cutie. He slid his russet colored eyes over and winked.

"Ya sure? I could take the first one." Oliver teased.

"We all could," Ripley replied sarcastically.

"On that note, I'm off to bed," Rae stated, rising from her seat, "C'mon Jesse."

"Right-o," Jesse was up like a shot following her friend. Ripley rolled her eyes..

He stretched once more beside her and shifted. "You're fighting then?"

"What?"

"If there's a war, you'll fight."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I never said ya wouldn't, I'm asking if you are."

"Yeah, I plan to," Ripley tucked her legs underneath her, resting one arm on the back of the couch, making sure he could see that her shirt was unbuttoned slightly. Oliver cocked his head, pretending to look at her necklace, but the soft curves of her breasts were showing, a little mystery to be solved. "What?"

"What's your necklace say?" He had always wondered, she dropped her gaze and turned her head away, embarrassed. Oliver reached out; rough fingertips brushed her skin lightly as he lifted the sideways oval. _Always Kiss Me Goodnight_. He met her gaze russet eyes searching hers. Emotions fluttered cross her features, ashamed, shy, happy. He smiled, letting the metal piece fall back to her chest. "That's—"

"Stupid," she interrupted, "I know."

"I was gonna say sweet," he smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, "hopelessly romantic, aren't ya, lass?"

"Sadly," She replied, Oliver brushed his knuckles across her cheek, and leaned forward.

"Ripley!" Jess ran down the boys' stairs and into the common. "Where's Jackie?"

Ripley moved away from Oliver, and said through clenched teeth. "In the dorm, where else would she be ten o'clock at night?"

"Oh," Jess looked from one to the other, and down at Oliver's hand, now resting on Ripley's. "Oh." She drew it out this time, and knew she had screwed up a moment. "Well, I'm just gonna go, now."

"I might as well, too." Ripley stood up with an apologetic look to Wood, who nodded, understanding. The moment they were alone on the stairwell Ripley punched Jess in the arm, hard. "You fuckin' son-of-a-bitch! I was this close!" She held up two fingers less than a centimeter apart. "That close and you ruined it."

"Well, why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Why were you in the boys' dorm?" Ripley asked as they walked into their room, Rae looked up with a quirked brow, pausing in her sketching of Ripley's cat. Alice snickered, and made an hmm noise. "Huh, Jess?"

"Yeah, Jess, what were you doing in the boys' dorm, with Carson?" Rae grinned devilishly.

"Hmm, little hanky panky goin' on? Horizontal mambo? Pucking? Getting' a little somethin' somethin'."

"The same you're getting."

"Ohh, that was a burn on me."

"Yeah."

* * *

Authors Note: This may have seemed rushed, but I need to get the story moving before I write more of the sequel so, there's gonna be a time lapse. Thanks for reading this much guys :)


	15. Chapter 17

**Never Alone**

Chapter Seventeen

Ripley heaved a heavy sigh as she wound her way through the hallways of Hogwarts; the end of school was only two months away. Oliver's necklace lay warm against her cold skin. She needed guidance and there was only one person she knew only one adult that would not badger her for some reason. She walked into Lupin's classroom, and recognized the lot of first years. Some turned to gaze at her questioningly. He looked up from the board and smiled at her, holding a finger up. She nodded, and stood in the back, waiting for the bell. It rang within a few minutes and she walked to the front of the room, sitting on a vacated desk.

"What can I do for you Ripley?" Lupin asked. The two had gotten closer since she had told him of her being an animagus, her form, she had told him about her life, about hockey, nearly everything. He had shared his past or at least some of it, she just didn't know his secret yet.

"Will there be a war d'ya think?" She asked as she tucked her jean clad legs underneath her.

Remus glanced at her, blue eyes questioning. "Why?"

"I want to fight."

"Ripley, you're only seventeen you don't—"

"Know what I want, right?" She asked callously. "I think I do professor."

He sighed, it was going against all his better judgment to befriend a student let alone fill one in on Auror business. "Yes. Yes there'll be a war. Albus is planning a meeting with each house to take volunteers to be Aurors." He expected her to brighten up, and be the one to leave happily, but she looked thoughtful. "Ripley, I like to think I've come to know you well enough, why did you ask?"

Ripley hesitated a moment. "Ho-How many Aurors die on a daily basis?"

The question was out in left field as she would have said, but Lupin merely sat down beside her, shoulders touching. "I'd say one per day, if the Death Eaters keep rising it could increase." She looked down at the floor, staring at the worn cobblestone. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"I'd die to protect the wizarding world, yes."

"Ripley, I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you," said Lupin with a chortle. She quirked the corner of her mouth in a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I worry, Professor, I worry about a lot of things."

"You're young, you're pretty, you have your friends, and Oliver. Be happy, Rip, for my sake."

"You called me Rip," She looked at him grinning. "You never call me Rip."

"Oh, get out of here," He shoved her good-naturedly off the desk; she tossed a cocky grin at him before giving him a two fingered salute, a Ripley way of saying thanks.

* * *

"You're late," Oliver stated checking his magical watch. Ripley scowled at him as she pulled her sweater off. "Punishment is in order."

"Kinky," She stood on tiptoe and kissed him hard. "Alright, Lord of The Dance, show me the next thing." For the last month Oliver had been teaching Ripley dances from the Ceili's in Scotland. A ceili was a giant dance party normally involving family and close friends. His mother was planning one for when Ripley was there, and when he had suggested dance lessons to Ripley she had first argued, but then caved in when she saw what could be done.

"Funny," Wood took her hand in his, and pulled her over to an empty table. Minerva had lent them her classroom for the lessons, insisting on seeing the finished product by graduation. "Put this on." He pointed to a green and black tartan.

"That's a skirt."

"Close," Oliver held it up. "This is my family's tartan, this," he held up a long black skirt. "Is a skirt, and this," he held up a bell sleeved top also black. "Is what goes with it."

"I agreed to dance lessons, not a makeover."

"Ya haven't met my mum, darlin', she'll want you in a skirt. Either get use to it now or later."

"Oh I am use to it," She replied. "Our uniform has skirts. I prefer jeans."

"I prefer my lass to look like…well, a lass," He pushed her gently toward the changing screen. She grumbled but went to get changed.

"So, does this mean you have to wear a kilt?" She asked from behind the screen.

"Uh," Wood scratched the back of his neck, stalling.

"Don't forget I've been to a ceili in Ireland, and if I'm right…"

"Yes, I have to wear a kilt."

Ripley reappeared in the outfit, barefoot though, with a smirk. "Now, do you guys wear anything under the kilt?"

"Ripley!"

"What? It's a question."

"Yes, we do."

"The boxers with brooms on them?" She asked cheekily as he positioned them in the middle of the floor.

"Haha," he stuck his tongue out at her. "Now this is called the Highland Barn Dance," He nudged her away. "Women stand to the right, starting with the outside foot, walk forward for three steps and kick forward. Walk backwards for three steps and hop. Skip sideways away from me, the men are toward the center of the room, ladies towards the edge, do it for two steps and clap. With me so far?" He asked. She thought if over for a moment, did a little of it before nodding. "Good. Return to your partner and join in the waltz hold. Skip sideways to the man's left, lady's right for two steps then back again. Use four step-hops to waltz counter clockwise. Ready to give it a go?"

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"Only if ya step on my feet," Oliver went over to the record player, and the music began. "Remember, you're on the right, walk, and kick, back, and hop." He watched her move along, her lips moving with the count. "Now at a real ceili the first man in line will call out who goes, you'd be in a group." He joined her, and spun her around into the skip portion then the waltz portion. "Ow, bloody buggerin' shit!" Oliver hopped on one foot.

"Told you!" Ripley shouted. "Told you I'd screw it up."

"It's your first time, darlin' I expect ya to screw up."

"Oh thanks," said a sarcastic Ripley, arms crossed. His gaze dropped to her chest, and smiled. His necklace lay shining against her pale skin. The bracelet she had given him he wore day and night. "Don't even."

"What?"

"My boobs look big in this shirt yes, but that doesn't mean you can stare."

Oliver laughed aloud, shaking his head. "Lass, your bosom is quite nice, but I wasn't lookin' at them."

"Oh." She tucked her lips in brow furrowed as if trying to think of what he had been looking at. With a sigh he pointed at the necklace. "Oh," she drew it out. "Gotcha."

"You didn't put the tartan on."

"Don't know how," Ripley sing-songed with a 'are you dumb' look. He smiled at her, and walked away. "Where're you goin?"

"To get it," He retrieved the piece of cloth and re-approached her; aware of the weary look she was giving him. "Trust me." She scoffed. He grinned, wrapping the first part around her waist and brought it up behind her, tucking in closely.

"Is this why ya wanted to put it on me?" She asked playfully as his knuckles grazed her breast. He smiled, and kissed her forehead, pulling out a kilt pin. She stopped him before he could tuck it in, eyes glued on the lions head with garnet eyes. "I've seen this before." She whispered.

Oliver's brow furrowed. "Where?"

"In a dream."

"Coincidence," He said tucking it through the cloth to hold it all together. "Come on now."

"Talk about Déjà vu," Ripley muttered, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you have a kiss for mommy?" He chuckled and kissed her. "Good boy." She stroked the back of his head. "So, the, uh, meeting tomorrow for anyone interested in fighting, ya goin'?"

Oliver looked down at her, and sighed. "Dunno. You?"

"Definitely." Ripley smiled. That was what he had been afraid of. He said nothing, only pulled her close, and hugged her as hard as he could. She frowned squeezing him back, and inside she knew why he was giving her that hug.


	16. Chapter 18

"Todd, Ripley," Alastor Moody glanced up as the teenager walked into the room, brown eyes taking in the surroundings quickly. He smiled to himself. On guard. "Sit."

"Rather not." She replied.

"Why?" Moody asked with a smile.

She looked at the armchairs seat cushion. "Because," she picked a tack off the cushion. "You have it booby trapped."

"Do you have Aurors in your family?" Moody asked grinning.

Ripley returned it. "A couple. And my dad was a muggle cop."

"Now sit?" He waved an arm. She sat then, assured that there wasn't any danger. "I'm going to ask you standard yes or no questions; later on they'll get detailed. Are you an animagus?"

"Yes."

"Are you seventeen years of age or older?"

"Yes."

"Have you learned to apparate and disapparate?"

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Y—What does that have to do with this?"

"Just making sure you're paying attention." Moody felt amusement as she rolled her eyes. "Alright. Tough questions are coming. Would you kill someone for your protection or the protection of others?"

"Yes."

"Friends?"

"No."

"Family?"

"Not unless I had to."

"Yes or no, Todd."

"No."

"Death Eaters?"

"Hell yes."

"Children?"

Ripley paused, eyes boring into his one good eye. "Yes." The answer was slow and hesitant.

"Alright. Moving on. What is your animagus form?"

"Wolf."

"Your class learned to conjure a Patronus, what is yours?"

"Bear."

"List the places you've lived."

"Maine, Alaska, Ireland, England."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How old were you in Ireland?"

"Nine or so, it was only for a year."

"Nice place?"

"Very." Ripley wasn't too sure if the small talk was part of the interrogation, but she figured to get an idea of a person you had to ask.

"Are you currently involved with anyone?"

"Yes."

"Romantically?"

"Yes."

"If you had to kill them would you?"

"No."

"If they became a Death Eater?"

"He wouldn't."

"If he did."

"I don't believe in 'if's', sir," Ripley answered; at that point she did not care if he rejected her as an Auror.

Mad-Eye wrote down his notes on the parchment in front of him, silent, considering. She looked fit enough to be an Auror, if not a bit on the hefty side, a good thing. She was in the right frame of mind that was for sure. "Alright," He pulled out a form. "Fill this out, sign down there. Auror training begins in July ends in August, you'll be stationed in America briefly after getting your training down, and then it's up to our Ministry."

"Just like that?" She asked beginning to fill out the form.

"Yeah. I'm qualified to ask this, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." She signed her full name and handed it over.

"Ripley I'm going to share something with you," Moody leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "We had forty two kids come in to this today; only ten went through with the questioning after the killing friends, only seven signed."

"I make eight?"

"No, you're number seven."

Ripley let out a low whistle. "Not many."

"Back in the day all the seventh years would have made it, schoolings gone down."

"No, just the intelligence, and integrity of the students," replied Ripley bitterly.

"Alright, we're through here," Moody extended a hand, she glanced at it before shaking. "Nice to meet you."

"You to."

"Last person today is Oliver Wood, send him in."

"What?" Ripley yelped.

"Oliver Wood, send him in." Moody ignored her reaction. She went out to the hallway and saw her boyfriend standing there. He opened his mouth as her glistening brown eyes met his.

"You can't do this Oliver," she whispered.

"And why not?" He asked just as low as a teacher passed. "You're doing it."

"This is different!" She cried out. "Oliver I love you, I can't see you—it's not—you have Quidditch."

"And I love you, but yer doin' it as well, why can't I?"

"I don't wanna lose you," there, it was out on the table. "Oliver you mean the world to me, if I lost you," she shook her head, words unable to come.

"Oh darlin'," Oliver pulled her into his arms, rubbing a hand over her back. "Ya won't be losin' me; I'll stay in the reserves."

"You're still in danger."

"Then we'll be in danger together. You're never alone, Ripley, least of all when I'm around. If you need me call, I'll be there. I'm here."

* * *

Many would wonder after that day if their love was a true one, whether or not they were meant to be. All that Oliver and Ripley knew was that they would face the hoards together, jump every hurdle, and beat the odds. For their love was as bright as the sun itself, and their bravery combined could match that of any Auror. Graduation was a week away, plans for leaving were in order, and the war was on the doorstep.


	17. Chapter 19

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Nineteen  
**

"Well, this is it," Ripley looked at her group of friends; the graduation ceremony had just ended. "The beginning of the end."

"Pessimist," Jesse said grinning. "We'll all keep in touch."

"Some of us," Rae glared at Ripley, who shrugged. The teen wasn't known for writing letters. "So," she lifted up her goblet of wine, yes she was drinking. "Here's to Ripley and being an Auror," Ripley saluted her with the cup. "Oliver, and his quddicth," He grinned, lifting up the hand not around Ripley's waist. "Jesse and becoming a professor here," Jesse grinned up at Carson as he squeezed her hard. "Carson, and his future as a doctor, Alice to becoming a nurse," Alice grinned, and primped herself. "Serena for going to France to teach."

"And to Rae," Ripley lifted her goblet high, touching the rim to her friends. "For the future of the wizarding world relies on whether or not you become a seamstress." They tapped their glasses, and drank. It was going to be a lasting memory for some.

--

The first few weeks of summer Ripley spent with the boys back home, much to their dismay she was packing up for good, and going to Ireland to live with her aunt Maggie. At least that's what they believed. She was heading to Scotland that day, taking a portkey actually, with a full case of clothes. She and Oliver had been keeping in touch through owls, the letters took forever to get there, but it was worth it.

--

"Where is she?" Oliver asked Carson as he paced. The boy had stayed with his family during the year and still was. Jesse would be coming that same day.

"Portkeys aren't exactly fast Oliver."

"The hell they aren't," The Scotsman paced, running a hand over his hair. "What if they called her in early?"

"They didn't."

"Well, I already went through it; I know what she's going to go through."

"She's a hockey player."

"Aye, and?"

"She can take it."

"Talkin' 'bout me?" A female voice inquired from behind them. "Wood, your Portkeys off." She tossed the Quaffle at him. He tossed it to Carson, looped an arm around Ripley's waist and tugged her to him, kissing her long and hard.

"I think I feel lunch coming up." Carson muttered turning away.

Ripley pulled her lips away from Oliver's for a second. "Then walk away."

"I will."

"Thanks." Oliver said grinning, and cupped Ripley's face between his hands. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She kissed him again, hugging him close.

--

For the next two days Ripley was bombarded with questions from Oliver's family, friends, and neighbors. There was nonstop chatter of quddicth which she enjoyed thoroughly, but there were also questions of her and Oliver.

"Do ye love him?" His cousin Cecil asked, she was only five and the Scottish brogue was adorable. They were setting up for dinner outside. Ripley smiled at the little girl. "He's cute."

"That he is, and yes Cecil," She glanced over to where Oliver, and his older cousins were wrestling over who would be captain of the Quidditch team for that nights game. "Yes, I love him."

"We can tell," Oliver's mom Alanna stated from beside her. "He loves ye as well."

"Well, s'pose that's a good thing considering I came to Scotland," Ripley said with a grin. Alanna put an arm around the girl's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "And to think I was afraid to love."

"We're all fools in love, Ripley, but when we find someone," Alanna met her husbands gaze and smiled. "When we find them we know, and we hold onto them." She looked down at her. She knew that look, it was doubt, but that was normal. "Lassie, in the past you've had relationships like rivers, this is the ocean. That is your ship."

"And a fine ship he is," the words left Ripley's mouth before she could stop, and flushed.

"Aye, that he is." Alanna laughed. "Come on now, we'd best get dinner out before they kill each other."

--

"C'mon," Oliver took Ripley's hand as the rest of the family moved toward the house. She furrowed her brow, following him around the side of the large stone home. He stopped, backed her against the house, and kissed her. She moaned against his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground; she swung her legs around his waist as he plundered for more. He ran his hands over her sides, and dipped them beneath her sweater. She tore her mouth away for a moment needing to breathe.

"Ya coulda said you wanted to make out." She whispered, thumb rubbing his bristled jaw.

"I wanted ta thank ya," he murmured, burying his face into her chest. "My family loves you," his muffled voice held all the emotions he couldn't say. Slowly he lowered her to the ground. She hugged him tightly. "Mum was talking about a wedding in the future."

Now normally Ripley would have panicked at the word, but something had the panic in its grasp, then she realized she wasn't panicked. She grinned at him. "We'll see now won't we?"

Oliver chuckled. "Glad ta see yer not, how do you say it, freaking out."

"Not much to freak out over, I know love when I feel it," she whispered, looking down at the gray and white speckling of his sweater. "I knocked your cap off," she nodded toward the tweed cap the men in his family seemed to wear.

"No matter," he tilted her face up toward his with a warm hand. "I will miss you."

"Same here." She was leaving in only two days for however long Auror training took, plus her first assignment. "But we have letters, and Floopowder." But she knew they needed tangibility. And god, she nuzzled her face into his neck, thigh brushing his partial hard on, she needed tangibility too.

--

"Put this on," Oliver spoke from the doorway of Ripley's room; she was packing her bag getting ready to leave the next day. He tossed her the outfit she had worn dancing with him. He left before she could ask anything. Frowning she did so, before heading downstairs. She was shocked to see nearly everyone she had met over the past week in the large dining room, a live band and a table sagging with the weight of food. She knew right away what it was. Oliver, complete with kilt, Carson and Jess at his side headed for her.

"A ceili?" Ripley asked excitedly.

"Aye," Oliver grabbed her arm, and spun her onto the floor, moving right into the dance that was playing. He broke away from her into the middle, doing a short jig, she looked at her heels, took them off and tossed them to Alanna who caught them grinning. Lifting her skirt up a little Ripley did her own jig. Clapping began in time to the music as the couple dueled. Oliver laughed, grabbing her around the waist and swung her around. The Devils Dance Floor was a lively dance. "Swing a little more, a little more," the man with the fiddle sang as well as called out moves.

A waltz was requested, and Oliver held her close. "Told ye I'd make this fun," he whispered breathlessly. She beamed at him, face red from dancing. "Last day had to special." Last day seemed to echo in her mind, but she smiled nonetheless.

"You're one hell of a boyfriend, y'know," said Ripley.

"Aye," he smirked as the song went faster, and swung her once more, a jig started and they side skipped down the middle of the floor, swinging to the right, joined by the other couples. It would be the best memory that Ripley held with her.

--

Authors Note: Final Chapter is next. There's going to be a sequel called Come What May


	18. Chapter 20

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Twenty**

From the months of July to October only three letters were exchanged between Ripley Todd and Oliver Wood. Though their love remained true, he had his game, she had her career. In the following months that follow after these letters their love grew ever stronger.

* * *

Dear Oliver,

Auror training is hard; it's pretty much like becoming a cop with magic involved. I miss you so much. I don't have much time to write, I have to go to class soon, but I hope Quidditch is going well, I've been keeping track as much as I can, there's a lot of guys here and maybe six girls all together. Can't wait to see you.

Love,

Ripley

--

Dear Ripley,

I'm sorry lass, I can only imagine you tired and hurt going back to your dorm for that muggle ointment IcyHot you love so much. We're traveling to America soon; I'll get to see your country. I miss you more than ever; I wish I could hold you forever. I love you.

Oliver

--

Dear Oliver,

I won't be able to write for awhile. The unit I'm in is heading to somewhere I can't say. But I'm a full fledged Auror now (see the pictures). I'm being stationed at the London Ministry next. I'll be able to see you in a month or so, so tell your mum to get a ceili ready. I love you Oliver, more than anything.

Always yours,

Ripley

--

_Returned to Sender: See Attachment_

Dear Rip,

Hope this letter finds you well wherever you are. We're going to nationals soon so here's hoping you get to see us play in Scotland. I'm glad you're back in Europe. Mom says a ceili will be in order as soon as you come home. Love you.

Oliver

Attachment:

Dear Mr. Wood,

We would like to inform you that your girlfriend was severely injured in a battle. She is in St. Mungos and asked that you be told. She also says not to come she'll see you soon.

Sincerely,

Alastor Moody

Auror Department

The Ministry of Magic

--

Despite the orders to not see her Oliver went, and found his girlfriend severely injured as stated, she told him she blamed herself for turning her back on a wounded Death Eater. Soon after that there was word of an Order being formed. They were the few who were informed of Grimmauld Place as headquarters as they were both Aurors. They moved there together, separate rooms to keep up with their own lives, but to this day they're still in love, still together and holding strong. Never too far from one another, and never alone.


End file.
